Regrowing Up
by kidficfan
Summary: Harry finds himself in a world where in the final battle things went a little differently. Will he get back to his world? Does he even want to get back to his world? Babyfic and spoilers for HPDH
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start and felt immediately uncomfortable, the last thing that he remembered was falling asleep in a drunken stupor in the staff room after another depressing day since the war had ended and Severus Snape had died for him. He rolled over to find bars on the side of his bed, his head hurt, he was sweating and he felt very hung-over but the weirdest part of this hangover was his inability to sit up very easily, he tried to shout for Ginny to help him up but all that came out was garble, as he tried to stand up to see over these bars he saw someone enter the room he was in. This person had long black hair and black robes and smelt of potions and looked exactly like Snape, the shock was massive and as the man walked towards the crib the man smiled and spoke 'Hello there little one, Daddy's here,' Harry recognised that voice immediately, it was Snape! Harry tried to reach for him amazed at how big Snape seemed he didn't remember Snape being part giant, 'hang on,' Harry thought 'Snape might not be a giant, I might be very small' as he looked at him body he found tiny legs, tiny arms, tiny hands, tiny feet and a sleeper that was bulking out around his waist. He touched the bulkiness around his waist and found he was wearing a nappy. Harry frowned why couldn't he remember anything, why was he a baby, why was Snape here.

A chuckle snapped Harry out of his confusion and Harry looked up to find Snape…laughing. That was weird in itself; Snape reached and picked Harry up under his arms carrying him to the change table talking to him as they walked. 'I know, I know it's very strange isn't it waking up in a new room with a headache, and a wet nappy but once we have this nappy off you we will get you a potion for that nasty headache and you'll feel much better.' Harry was placed on a cushioned table and felt his sleeper being unzipped, once he realized what was about to happen he whined and began to kick grumpily, he didn't want Snape to see him naked, it was too weird. 'Hush little one, we will have that nappy off soon enough, it's not nice having a wet nappy is it…Nooo' Harry began to cry softly as the nappy tapes were undone and his nakedness exposed but as the nappy was removed and he was cleaned up he noticed how nice it felt to not have a wet nappy on anymore. Snape was good at this, almost as if he had done this before and soon Harry was in a new nappy and dressed in muggle jeans, a frog t shirt and a hooded sweatshirt. As Snape put some socks on his feet he watched carefully and Snape continued getting him ready for the day. 'What am going to do' thought Harry 'I can't stay like this forever, has Ginny noticed me missing, is she worried, how do I get changed back to being norm.. what?' His thoughts were interrupted once again as he was picked up and hoisted onto Snape's hip to be carried downstairs. This place was luxury, plush carpets covered the floors and family photos were littering the hall walls, the photos were like a timeline showing Snape with a woman being married, Snape and the woman with a small baby, Snape the woman and a young boy with a toddler girl, the next photo showed the previous characters plus the new addition of a baby boy then the last photo was of this family with a little boy being carefully held by Snape that looked a lot like him, he pointed at it and Snape stopped on the stairs smiling amused at Harry. 'Who's that handsome boy?' Snape asked. Harry shrugged cutely, Snape laughed 'that's you!' he exclaimed before pointing at everyone else in the picture naming them.

'That's Harry' he said pointing to the youngest boy.. at least he had the same name, 'That's Daddy, Mummy, Toby, Lily and Charlie.' A call of 'Severus' startled him 'coming love' shouted Snape, 'I think Mummy's angry we're late for breakfast son' Snape whispered gently. In spite of himself Harry giggled cutely and Snape kissed him on the cheek.

As the pair entered the kitchen/ dining room they were greeted with coos and waves from a boy dressed in Hogwarts robes and a girl dressed in what he recognised as a Hogsmede Primary school uniform, the little boy was dressed like he was, as Harry was placed in a highchair and given a bottle he was greeted by the lady from the photos who put a bottle of milk in front of him and kissed Snape on the head as he settled at the head of the table with a newspaper. Harry was gaping at everyone around him as the two eldest started arguing over the last piece of toast the youngest was slyly throwing his cereal at Harry. Harry blinked as Snapes voice ring through the room, 'everybody best be eating the food sensibly when I put this paper down in five seconds.' As the rest of the family returned to their breakfast Snape folded the paper and set it down on the table with a grunt. Harry blinked as Snape stared at him 'Harry that includes you. Drink your milk' Harry stared at his milk in a baby bottle in disgust; he was NOT going to be drinking out of that.' More toast arrived on the table and the lady woman sat next to him and picked up the bottle holding it out for him to take. After he refused again with a whine, she gave him a sad smile and picked him up putting him into a lying down position on her lap with his head resting on her elbow. Harry saw the bottle coming towards his mouth and he tentatively opened up and let the bottle in, as he sucked the milk from the bottle he found it to be slightly warm and with a dash of honey. It was lovely and he drank quicker and quicker. 'You're spoiling the boy Cassandra Snape' he heard Snapess voice saying. 'You know how fussy he gets when he's poorly Severus, once this potions inside of him, he will be back to sitting in his highchair feeding himself like a big boy, isn't that right Harry' she cooed with a smile, Harry beamed back at her.

As the breakfast finished and one by one the family left the table Harry was left at the table with small slices of toast which he wasn't sure how to eat, he didn't seem to have many teeth, he look to licking the butter off and sucking the toast until it was sopping wet then throwing it back at his table. Charlie, the youngest child set himself up at the table with a colouring book completely ignoring Harry whilst Severus took his daughter to school and the eldest, Toby shouted a hurried goodbye and went out the front door to school. When Harry was finished the house was quiet and he wanted out of this contraption, it was keeping him from so much as wiggling, he whined and wriggled trying to free himself from the highchair become more and more agitated. 'Hold on Harry, Mummy's coming' his new found mother told him patiently. Harry stilled for a second before continuing his wiggle, just as he felt another whine coming he was unstrapped and freed by his mother who wiped his face with a cloth then proceeded to clean his buttery fingers. She placed him on a soft mat and put some brightly coloured blocks in front of him then left him to continue with her cleaning of the kitchen. When she finished and Harry had built a large tower albeit with a lot of collapsing and frustration. He clapped his hands proudly as he looked at what he had managed to complete on his own. He looked up and realized that Cassie had finished what she had been doing and was now sat at the table with Charlie practising writing. Charlie and Cassie were giggling and whispering to each other and he suddenly felt sad that he couldn't join with this and in anger Harry knocked down his tower.

Charlie and Cassie looked up from their work in shock and Cassie chuckled at the pouting baby. She picked him up and placed Harry on her lap, he was given a piece of paper and a crayon to scribble with and he realised how fun that was when you are so small to create pictures bigger than yourself. The morning passed quickly and once lunch was over and another nappy change had occurred Harry found himself cuddled against Cassie with Charlie on her other side being read to with his eyelids drooping. Harry woke up without Cassie on the sofa, with Charlie shouting for their mother. He was still very tired and was surprised when he started to cry, not just a little bit of crying either but almost screaming crying to the point where he was struggling for breath. As Cassie came running into the living room she waved her wand a Charlie happily jumped off the sofa and Harry was lovingly picked up and Cassie swayed him from side to side kissing his hair and whispering into the top of his head. Eventually he was calmed down and although still drowsy was carried into the playroom and placed on a plush rug near Charlie to play. He played with loads of toys and seeing as when he was at the Dursleys the only toy he ever had was a wooden spoon he was in heaven.

The afternoon flew by with his first messy nappy being changed after Charlie ran to complain to his Mummy about the smell in the playroom even after Harry had dragged himself to play in the corner, art projects with paints had taken place with Charlies picture pinned on the fridge and Harrys was placed somewhere to dry and before he knew it his brother came barrelling through the door apparently having brought one of his friends home with him and they disappeared into his room. Harry was busy with some stuffed animals when Cassie came into the playroom and picked him up dressing him in a coat and putting shoes on him, where were they going, Harry was busy playing could she not have left him having fun. He reached for his stuffed animals tearing up as he was carried away and buckled into yet another holding contraption. He was however given a stuffed crocodile and covered with a soft blue blanket before being wheeled outside, Mummy was talking to him about how good he had been and how pleased Daddy would be as they walked (well Mummy walked, Charlie skipped and he was pushed) down from the Hogwarts castle where he must have been living and into Hogsmede village. As they reached the primary school he started whinging, he really was very thirsty, luckily Mummy knew what the problem was and he was handed another bottle of milk which he happily drank whilst sat in his pushchair happily watching everyone in the playground as they waited for Lily to come out of school.

Harry couldn't remember what happened next but all he knew was that now he was at home sat in his pushchair gripping his stuffed crocodile and he had been parked in the hallway so he could see Lily and Charlie cooking with Mummy in the kitchen, he could hear Toby and his friends upstairs thumping about and laughing occasionally and he could feel yet another wet nappy on his bottom. Just as he started wriggling to try a further himself from the coldness on his bottom the door opened beside him and Snape walked in throwing his cloak onto the hook beside the door, grumbling about dunderheads, just as he remembered Snape being. As Snape turned around he was shocked at seeing his youngest obviously having just woken up in his pushchair. He gently undid the straps keeping the boy inside his pushchair and lifted him onto his hip taking note of the wet nappy before going to get a kiss from his lovely wife and being hugged by Lily and Charlie. 'Where's Toby?' Snape asked. His mother replied quickly as she was busy making dinner. 'He's upstairs with most of the Slytherin quidditch team.' Snape glanced at Harry who was studying his mother's manic movements as she stirred several different pans and tried to find some oven gloves to check the dinner. 'Why was Harry in his pushchair?' Snape asked cautiously, she paused smiling at them, 'he fell asleep when we were waiting in the playground waiting for Lily to come out of school, didn't have the heart to wake him seeing as Charlie cut his nap short again, the poor mite only got an hour in after lunch. Oh no!' Cassie dropped a plate on the floor as she tried to set the table. Severus took this as his cue to leave 'I will just go and change Harry's nappy and then I'll be back to lend a hand' he shouted as he carried Harry up the stairs. Harry's nappy was changed again but this time Snape didn't take him back downstairs but carried him into the bathroom where Snape relieved himself as Harry looked on horrified and then washed his hands before wet wiping Harry's hands and carrying him into the kitchen and strapping him into his high chair. He was about to whinge when some apple slices were place in front of him and he spent the next few minutes trying to chomp on them. As the Snape parents set the table Severus shouted 'that dinner was ready and as footsteps raced through the house the table was magically enlarged to fit all the family plus Toby's two friends.

As Cassie spoon-fed Harry some brown gloop which although looked horrible it tasted delicious the family chatted about their days and Toby and his friends asked about training times for Quidditch. It was lovely to be within such a lovely happy family and after Harry was bathed, read a bedtime story and put to bed he wasn't so sure he wanted to go back right now.


	2. Chapter 2

After several days living in a blissful family Harry had discovered a few problems with being so small, he enjoying being picked up and carried and cuddled but he had discovered that it was very easy for him to get forgotten in this large family. Cassie or Mummy as he now thought of her was busy with the house and taking care of everyone, Toby was a first year student in Slytherin who sometimes came home and sometime slept in the dorms, Lily was seven and went to school from eight thirty until three thirty. Charlie was used to being the youngest and at three and three quarter years old was almost ready to start primary school but at the moment he spent all day at home with him and Mummy, stealing of his toys, pushing him over, hitting him and making him cry all when Mummy wasn't looking. Mummy was annoyed at him for crying and taking up her time when she was busy and had shouted at him earlier for 'attention seeking.' Daddy would take his side if he were here but he worked from eight am until four pm and then sometimes after dinner he would leave again, occasionally he would come back in time to read Harry a bedtime story but mostly he did not. Some nights he wasn't read a bedtime story by anyone but simply put in his cot, given a short kiss on the head and told to 'go to sleep.'

This morning had been the worst morning in history first off all Harry had woken up with a messy nappy and his gums felt like they were on fire. He screamed in pain and torment until Severus staggered through his door bleary eyed and picked him up, changing his nappy. He still had sore gums though and continued to cry until Severus took him back to the master bedroom. After an hour of being rocked, rejecting bottles, having his temperature checked and having various toys shoved in his face that they discovered his aching gums and Cassie applied some numbing gel onto his gums that he calmed down and his parents could start getting ready for their days and waking the rest of the family up. As he was sat in his high chair Charlie pinched him making him cry and making Severus sigh heavily before picking him up and continuing to get ready and giving Harry a cooled teething ring to chew on. Charlie was happily humming stood next to his mother when they arrived back as Mummy gave Charlie one of Harry's coloured stars to play with. He reached out and moaned at Charlie being given one of his toys when he wasn't allowed to play with anything that belonged to Charlie. Mummy just put a bottle in front of him and sat down looking tired. The rest of the family arrived tiredly all giving him evil looks, Harry felt bad in his tummy for waking them all up but really he couldn't help it he was in a lot of pain.

After breakfast Severus left for work after dropping Lily off at school, Toby left for school telling Cassie how he wouldn't be staying over anytime soon and Charlie was sent upstairs to brush his teeth and get ready to go out . Harry was confused they never went out unless it was to pick Lily up from school. He was taken upstairs where he was changed and dressed warmly then sat on the bed with an animal which he was sure was a magical one because he didn't recognise it. When tickled the animal would change colour and entertained him whilst Mummy got ready to go out.

Once the three were ready Harry was buckled into his pushchair which he didn't mind anymore and they set off. As they walked through Hogwarts' corridors Harry became a little nervous, he knew where these corridors lead and it was to the hospital wing. As Charlie was ahead of them he knocked on the door and Poppy Pomfrey opened them for the family. 'Hello,' she greeted as she ushered them in 'so the day is upon us is it?' she asked Mummy. Harry was curious what day? What was going on? Mummy undid his straps and lifted him onto her lap as she sat at a table facing Madam Pomfrey. Charlie had scampered off into the corner to play with the toys somewhere he desperately wanted to be right now even if Charlie was there. 'First a check-up' Madam Pomfrey requested. Harry was stripped to his nappy as Pomfrey waved a wand around him and fund the results appearing on parchment in front of her, 'still small for his age, 10 month olds months old, he should weigh a little more but he is quite active' she murmured 'seems to be doing well though. You may redress him now Mrs Snape.' Harry sighed in relief he was ok, as soon as he was redressed though Madam Pomfrey said the sentence which made him shake in fear, 'It's just two shots today and two in six months' time.' Harry looked at his Mummy worried. Madam Pomfrey easily wrestled his arm away from him and after sterilising his arm with a swab in went the first needle and the pain. Harry cried harder than he ever had done before, this really hurt and as he was crying the next shot went it his thigh, this was really too much now his arm and his leg hurt him and Mummy let it happen.

As the sobbing toddler was given his teething ring he threw it in anger, he wanted all the pain to stop not just the ones in his mouth. Mummy held him as she talked to Madam Pomfrey some more but really didn't know what they were talking about Harry only cared about all his owies. As Harry started calming down Cassie shrunk the pushchair placing it in her pocket and carried Harry back to their rooms whilst Charlie held her hand and chatted about how brave he was and what a baby Harry was.

All day Harry was in a funk and everything hurt, he took a nap in his cot and woke up hurting everywhere and discovering that everyone was back as it was Friday and apparently on Fridays Severus always finished early. Severus picked him up from his nap and changed his nappy but also dressed him in robes and dress shoes. He was carried downstairs where he was given to Mummy to carry and Charlie was picked up by Daddy and the Snape's walked towards the great hall. Harry bounced up and down in Cassie's arms in excitement and then the doors opened and in they walked, most of the children were already in the hall and were staring at him. At first he didn't notice he was too busy gawping at the ceiling pointing things out to Mummy which he was sure she wouldn't have noticed. As he was strapped into his high chair though he did notice the staring and he really didn't like it. Just as he was about to tear up he was distracted by the arrival of his food, it was treacle tart, one of his favourites. He was getting treacle tart for dinner, he beamed at his Mummy who gave him his spoon and let him dig in, this was amazing, until he took a bite, it tasted funny and he tried to spit it out but found that Mummy was holding his chin telling him to swallow, this was a dirty trick but as he swallow Mummy took the nasty treacle tart away and placed a new one in its place. He took a tentative bite and found this one to be good so continued with vigour.

'Was that the last of the teething potion?' Snape asked Cassandra, 'Yes' she replied 'I thought I would let him eat what he liked tonight after the rough day he's had and knowing how much he hates all the attention in this hall.' Cassie smiled softly watching Harry eating with his fingers and getting tart all over his face, she studied the hall and saw Toby trying to ignore the rest of his family as he sat at the Slytherin table whilst his friends elbowed him and laughed and pointed at Harry.

At the end of the dinner Harry was full and content, snoozing in his high chair through headmistress McGonnagalls speech and through his mother cleaning all the mess from his face and hands, Cassie picked him up and Snape unshrunk his pushchair and once strapped in they pushed him back through the now empty hall back to their rooms.

Once the family got back to their rooms everyone was changed into their pyjamas and Harry was put to bed whilst the rest of the family stayed awake a little longer to enjoy a family game of snap. It was just as the family were finishing that an anguished cry rang through their quarters, Snape rushed off to Harrys room to discover Harry sat up in his cot with vomit on his blankets, face hands and all over his stuffed crocodile. Harry was distraught and Snape sighed sadly before banishing the mess and carrying Harry through to the kitchen and filling a bottle with milk and stomach soother. Harry was then carried back through to the living room and fed the bottle until he fell asleep with a very worried Daddy.

Lying awake that night Cassie and Severus were worried about their youngest 'He's been unwell a lot lately, there was the week last week when he had that terrible flu, then he had that headache, now he's teething and he's been sick, do you think we should have him checked out?' Severus asked Cassie. 'No' Cassie replied 'todays just been stressful for him, teething, shots and the great hall wasn't the best idea after how little sleep he's been getting. He needs longer naps.' Severus sat quietly in thought before asking Cassie 'why is he waking up from his naps though?' Cassie let out a tired laugh, 'because I put Harry and Charlie on the couch to nap together and Charlies growing out of his naps just as Harry needs his the most….Do you think it would work if I let Harry nap and then once he wakes up have Harry take a nap, then Harry and Charlie could also get a little one on one time with me as well, Charlie's started getting jealous of Harry and Harry seems to be feeling a bit of separation anxiety and wants to be picked up a lot more than he did even last week, he seems to have changed a lot over the week, he seems more alert and understands more.' Snape thought, 'try that next week then and see how it goes Charlie will start school after summer anyway so Harry will be able to have that special time then that Charlie had, we just haven't got any experience at having two of them at home at once we always only had one at home and the rest at school until Harry came along.' Snape then hit the light off 'let's worry more tomorrow I'm tired.' Cassie leaned over to give him a kiss before whispering a quiet goodnight before closing her eyes for the night also.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up to birds cheeping and the sun shining on a bright, sunny June morning, there was a month left of school and Harry was going to get his first taste of having everyone at home for the day. So far it was going well for him but then he had only just woke up, and as he giggled at a bird outside his window and heard his door opening, he wiggled on his back and kicked his legs as he laughed harder at the bird who was dangling a worm in its mouth. Suddenly he had a head over his field of vision and found it to be his Daddy. 'What's so funny little one?' Daddy asked him with a chuckle; Harry garbled and pointed at the bird. Daddy was laughing as well now, 'Come on Harry let's get you ready for the day we're going out together and you're really going to like what's planned.' Daddy then changed and dressed the boy in muggle clothes before carrying him downstairs for breakfast which was well under way for the family. Harry already had food on his tray and Mummy was ready to feed him some weetabix with warm milk and sugar, his favourite. Harry grinned and bounced as he was buckled into his high chair, 'Well you're much happier today aren't you?' Mummy cooed with a grin before feeding him his breakfast.

After an hour of everyone using the bathroom and getting everything cleaned up and washed down Daddy was buckling him into his car seat whilst Mummy was doing the same with Charlie as Toby and Lily strapped themselves into the seats behind Harry and Charlie. Once everyone was sat into the people carrier Severus started the engine and started driving, Harry had no idea how long they had been driving for as soon as the car started moving the motion made him fall asleep.

As the engine stopped Harry blinked awake, Mummy and Daddy got out the car and there was a discussion outside as everyone else let themselves out of the car and Harry was left on his own, suddenly the voices stopped and Harry remembered being driven to the zoo for Dudley's birthday and left in the car all day alone, his family were going to leave him here whilst they had fun and the thought made him cry softly, before he could reach a screaming state the door next to him was opened and Harry was unstrapped and comforted by his Mummy before being strapped into his push chair, his tears were dried by his Daddy before he was being wheeled forwards away from the car park and towards a barn. After paying an entry fee the older kids were given charge of Charlie and told they could roam the park and meet their parents by the giant train in an hour. The older kids happily ran away keen to see what the park had to offer and Harry struggled against the straps desperately wanting to be able to go with them. It seemed as though they had been before as everyone who worked at this park knew his name and were busy telling Mummy and Daddy how much they had all grown before bending back down to talk to Harry, 'we have some new baby bunnies in the petting barn which I'm sure you will love Harry.' He said before leading the way to a barn which was full of children, the man they were following disappeared and came back with a beautiful little grey rabbit, he was handed carefully to Daddy and Daddy bent down to hold the baby so I could pet it.

As Daddy bent down I got a proper look at him, he looked older than Harry remembered from being older he had many grey strands in his black hair and wrinkles across his face and especially under his eyes, Harry reached out to stroke his Daddy's hair feeling sad that where he had come from Snape had not lived long enough to have a wife and a family full of children. A powerful laugh stopped him mid way through the stroking of Daddy's hair. 'Harry I did say pet him gently but I meant the rabbit and not Daddy' laughed his Mummy. Harry looked at the smiling face of his Daddy and then at the rabbit before gently stroking him. Harry loved how soft the rabbit was and Mummy and Daddy kept saying what a good boy he was for being so gentle with the baby. Harry loved it he had both his parents attention and he wasn't being told off, this is what he had always dreamed of when he was locked in the Dursleys cupboard. All too quickly though he was being wheeled away to have a look at all the other animals, after a while he was tired of being stuck in his buggy and let his parents know just how bored he was by whinging and whining until Daddy undid his straps and took to carrying him around to watch all the animals from the comfort of his Daddy's arms.

After feeding the ponies, throwing lettuce to the tortoises and talking to the sheep he found himself being sat on his Daddy's lap beside a huge outdoor playground shaped like a train where his siblings were currently playing. He was being fed some mushy peas and sprouts which tasted horrible but he ate them anyway because he was so hungry and then fed a bottle of milk which was yet again lovely and sweet to drink. After a burp he was put on the grass to crawl around with his crocodile while his parents and siblings ate their sandwiches. As he crawled about his tummy felt very uncomfortable, it must have been that yucky lunch he had 'thought Harry as he slowed down his crawling to lying on his front and chatting with his crocodile. 'That lunch is really not going down well' Harry told his crocodile hoping words of wisdom would arrive from the crocodile. After a few moments he imagined that his crocodile responded with Ginny's voice saying 'it's better out than in though.' Harry very much agreed and let out a series of small puffs of smelly air from his bottom. The last puff of air made him cry though as with the puff of air his nappy became uncomfortably full and messy. He really wasn't expecting that, burying his head into his crocodile he cried heartily, this really smelled and he was so embarrassed that he couldn't control what his body did anymore, add to that how tired he felt from the fresh air and he was downright miserable.

The family had been chatting around the bench they were sat on mostly finished and trying to plan Charlie's birthday next week, Charlie wanted a pirate party with fighting and sharks, Lily thought Charlie should have a tea party like she had for her fourth birthday and Toby thought an indoor play area should be hired and he should be allowed several friends. They had decided on a teddy bears picnic party and were just finalising the invitation list when Harry started bawling from the grass beside Severus' feet. Severus picked him up to try and determine the problem when he caught a whiff of it.

'I think he is in quite the desperate need of a new nappy' Severus told Cassie who got up to find the nappy bag and telling the other kids that they had fifteen minutes left to play before they were going to move on. Severus tried to calm Harry but he continued to scream, Cassie lay a change mat on the bench and Severus laid Harry on his back, that did not help that now all the mess was spreading and he was about to be naked in public, Harry was distraught at this point and the screams reached new highs. Cassie quickly removed his shoes and jeans and undid the nappy; Severus was laying out several items on the bench as Cassie tried to clean up the massive mess that he was in. Once Cassie had changed him Severus was rooting through the nappy bag for a fresh pair of trousers and socks. Once found Severus redressed his baby boy and held him close trying to reassure the still quietly crying child. 'You're so tired aren't you little man, it's ok close your eyes and have a little nap, or do you want a story, Daddy will read you a story.' The man was handed a book by his wife and sat on the bench, Harry was only hiccupping now he loved it when Severus read to him, that voice was perfect for storytelling.

Once Severus had finished two pages he looked down at his now sleeping child before placing him in his pushchair and helping his wife gather up the rest of his children for going home. Harry slept through the return journey home and slept through the transfer of being taken from the car and being laid on the couch. Lily, Charlie and Toby were in Tobys room playing on all of his grown up toys as Toby fed his owl and began cleaning out his owl's cage. Harry woke up slowly and tried to figure out where he was, he noticed the furniture of the room and suspected that the family was back home and he was on the couch. Daddy was sat on an armchair across from him marking some homework and Mummy was using her wand to iron the clothes and clean the windows. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fist. Harry watched his Mummy closely she was beautiful, she had long brown hair with a slight curl to it and was tied back in a red ribbon, she had the most beautiful sparkling eyes of green and a slender figure which did not look as though it had given birth to four children, she looked younger than Severus though and although she was beautiful she also had the wrinkles under her eyes that Severus did, no doubt from many sleepless nights with crying children.

Mummy had noticed him staring and came to remove the charms that were keeping him on the couch. She stroked his cheek gently and smiled at him 'hello sleepyhead do you want to help Mummy get everyone ready to go to Aunty Molly's house. Harry nodded happily and Mummy picked him up and took him upstairs. Opening Toby's bedroom door after a quick knock they entered 'We are leaving for Aunty Molly's in ten minutes Charlie come with Mummy so we can get ready, Toby can you watch Harry for me?' she asked as she placed harry on the floor beside Toby's bed 'sure' he sighed feeling hard done by, 'at least he can't destroy my room yet like Lily and Charlie.' Toby turned around and started getting ready by his wardrobe leaving Harry to his own devices, Harry decided he would test his legs out and taking hold of the bed he tried to pull himself into a standing position. The first couple of attempts were wobbly and he ended up on his bottom which was thankfully cushioned by his nappy. After what felt like the hundredth attempt he managed it though and as his Mummy came back through the door he was stood up grinning and clinging onto the bed desperately. 'Severus' she shouted 'you have to see this Harry is standing up in Toby's room.' Severus came running through the door and grinned at seeing Harry stood up. 'What a clever boy' Severus cooed. Harry was proud of himself and tried to clap his hands but as he did so he fell backwards.

Daddy picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss 'that's my clever boy, shall we go show Aunty Molly how clever you are?' he asked. Harry squealed in happiness and led himself be carried downstairs to the family floo where they flooed to The Burrow.

He arrived with a jolt; Charlie Lily and Toby were all getting large hugs from Molly Weasley and the whole Weasley family. This was far too bizarre for him, Molly was like he had seen her in his previous life except the flaming red hair was now completely grey, he just stared at her opened mouthed and stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck on that always felt better. As the kids all ran outside to play with the older Weasleys and their children Harry saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny all walk down the stairs to greet them. Ginny looked stunning she was the epitome of beauty to him and Ron and Hermione were walking down stairs with a child who looked like an older version of their infant son Hugo.

Have we missed the hello's Hermione asked eyeing the empty spaces where the Snape children had previously been, 'yes it seems a mass quidditch match has erupted and they have all gone out to watch although I suspect Toby has talked them into playing.' Snape grumbled grumpily. 'Don't mind Severus guys he's just grumpy because he's been marking work all afternoon.' Ron laughed are they still all dunderheads?' Ron asked interested, Severus nodded. Harry spotted the Weasley photo albums and pointed to them with an 'ook.' Ginny smiled and took one of the albums off the shelf taking Harry off Severus and settling him in her lap to study the photos. 'You love looking at old photos don't you?' she asked sweetly making Harry smile. He bashed the front page urging her to show him. 'Ok then let's see what's in this one' she said opening the first page. As Ginny showed him all the photos she explained who everyone was apparently Cassie was Mollys younger sister and their mother was Minerva McGonagal. (That made Ginny his cousin.)

The photo albums were being showed to him as a story and soon he realised what had happened in this world to make everything so different. Thre was a school photo of Harry, Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts. Ginny sighed and smiled sadly, this is your uncle Harry who you were named after, he, Ron and Hermione were best friends at school but he's no longer with us, he died saving your Daddy. He was a very brave young man and we will never forget him, we were engaged so he was going to be your cousin but we never got any further. You will learn lots about your cousin Harry but the most important thing you should know is that even though he didn't have a Mummy and Daddy that loved him he was the most courageous, caring and selfless person you could ever hope to meet.' Harry had been staring hard at the pictures of him with his friend until he realised Ginny was crying, he turned around to pat her tears dry and noticed his Daddy was stood there crying too, Daddy took a step towards them. 'Ginny put the photos away and come outside that's enough memories for one day I should think none of us will ever forget about Harry Potter and even though Harry Lysander Snape has never met him he will always know him you need not worry about that. I believe that Harrys spirit lives on in all of us and he would love nothing more than for all of us to be outside on a day like today doing what he loved most, flying.' Ginny smiled and shut the album whispering goodbye as she put the album away and handed Harry back to Snape. 'Harry, what are your feelings on going outside to watch the quidditch match?' Harry smiled and clapped his hands, 'I fear this one is the most quidditch obsessed child off all' Severus told Ginny pointing at his youngest before tickling him mercilessly.

At the quidditch match he found himself given to Molly to hold and Charlie quickly begged his Daddy to take him to join in. Toby was already up there and Severus gave in taking Charlie with him on his broom and Mummy took Lily up to join in. Suddenly Harry felt sad everyone except him and Molly were feeling the freedom he longed to feel, Quidditch was his life and without it he didn't feel whole, Molly saw his frowning face and hugged him tighter, 'it won't be long until you'll up there playing with the rest of them dear.' He still couldn't find it in himself to cheer up though and decided he didn't want to see anymore when he saw Charlie and Daddy score a goal and everyone congratulate them. Burying his face in Mollys shoulder the baby sulked.

Molly decided that seeing as the sun was going down little Harry Snape must have been getting cold and when he buried his head in her shoulder no longer watching the game she took that as a sign that it was time to go in. She carried Harry in and changed his nappy before giving him a bowl full of gloop and a overall to stir from his high chair, he had flour everywhere and occasionally Molly would add something new to the bowl and he would stir even quicker, this kept him entertained until everyone came inside tired, sweating and laughing about what had happened during the game.

Dinner was served and Harry ate his heartily, he had had a busy day and as Toby fed him his dinner he felt bad about not having tried to get back to his world yet, all of these people were still alive in his world and he was about to become a father, was he really just staying here for Snape? Harry studied Toby thinking about just how much Toby looked like his father, he had black hair and it covered his ears with a sweeping fringe almost covering his eyes, when he was at home he usually wore skinny black jeans and band t shirts and when it was cold he wore a hoody, usually with the hood up when he went out of the house. He was pale skinned like his father but had his mother's nose and eyes making the green shine out in his eyes.

Toby noticed Harry staring at him, 'What's up Harry?' he asked gently, Harry squawked and his eyes went wide, Toby even had his father's voice this was beyond weird. Toby laughed, 'seeing as your brother has put you in his good books I believe it might be your turn to bathe him and get him ready for bed tonight and your mother and I will do the washing up,' suggested his Daddy. Harry beamed and so did Toby, playing with his little brothers was much better fun than washing up the family dishes. Toby lifted Harry out of his high chair and took him upstairs where he stripped his little brother and bathed him, they had great fun with toy boat and as he was dried and redressed he felt as happy as ever, Harry was put in his cot and Toby shouted for his mother 'Mum Harrys in his cot, I am done?' Harry heard a faint 'Thank you' float up the stairs and waited patiently for someone to come up the stairs to say goodnight. Harry wasn't disappointed when he saw his Mummy coming upstairs with a bottle of milk and a story book in her hand, she tucked the blanket around him, gave him the bottle of the milk and sat beside his cot reading him a story, he fell asleep with his mother's voice in his ear, warm milk in his tummy and a feeling of complete and utter contentment.

Author Note-Thats the last of the gory bits the rest shall be fluffy goodness, well I will try. Reviews are lovely thank you guys I will continue to post if people want to keep reading so let me know x


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was Sunday and in the Snape household that apparently meant Severus planning lessons and marking work and Cassie setting up a table for arts projects and the rest of the time cooking a massive Sunday roast for the family. Harry thought it was great fun at first but soon became bored when the older children just kept telling him not to touch anything and to leave their stuff alone, he had been given a colouring book and crayons whereas the rest of them had glue and paints and fabrics and were making great landscapes although Toby was doing graffiti art for his dorm room and Lily and Charlie were making pictures of their day out yesterday which would no doubt end up on the fridge. Harry sat and sulked until when Mummy came back she put him in a smock and gave him some paints to play with and told Toby to make sure he didn't make too much mess or eat the paint. Harry started brushing the paint on squealing with happiness, Lily had finished and so had Toby so they went upstairs to clean up leaving Harry and Charlie to finish.

Charlie saw his opportunity to really get his baby brother in trouble, Harry took up a lot of his parents attention and he really hated that so took the paint Harry had been using and spread it on the walls beside the baby using Harry's hands to spread it everywhere and finally putting paint all over the table and onto his drawing, Charlie whispered to Harry 'you are gonna be in soo much trouble they will get rid of you 'cos you don't do anything except cry, you can't even go to sleep on your own.' Charlie then began to cry. Mummy rushed in to find the mess and immediately comforted Charlie whilst shouting at Harry. 'Harry, what have you been doing, you know we don't paint on the walls, apologise to your brother, Charlie worked really hard on his work and you've spoiled it.' Harry felt bad but shook his head it wasn't him. Mummy left him at the table as she took Charlie to get cleaned up and give him cuddles and kisses. Harry started to cry, he had been framed Severus entered the room 'What's wrong Harry?' spotting the walls he soon came to his conclusion. 'You naughty boy we are going to get you cleaned up and help Mummy with the lunch because you have definitely upset her today.'

Lunch was a quiet affair with Toby telling his parents that he was going to stay in his dorm for the week so he could get some decent sleep, the always quiet Lily showing her parents her drawing and Charlie telling his parents about present ideas. Harry was occasionally fed some pureed roast dinner and was pointedly ignored through the course of lunch. At the end of lunch he laid his head down on his tray and sulked, why did Charlie have to be so mean to him? He let himself be put down for a nap not whinging when he was left without a story or a bottle. He just went to sleep and hoped he wouldn't have been put in an orphanage when he woke up.

The rest of the afternoon Harry had been mostly ignored as he sat in the playroom telling his crocodile all about what had happened and how unfair it all was. After Harry had been bathed and put to bed Lily was sitting in bed waiting for Daddy to come and read her a bedtime story. She lay awake wondering if she should tell Daddy that it wasn't really Harry that painted on the walls, he was in a lot of trouble for it. As Lily lay in bed thinking Severus walked in with a book and sat beside her, he tucked her in gently and began to read, she usually fell asleep after being read to but this time she was still awake and worrying, 'Lily, is there anything the matter?' Snape asked softly seeing the sadden look on her daughters face throughout the story, Lily nodded. 'It wasn't Harry,' she said softly, looking at her Daddy's confused expression. 'It was Charlie, Charlie's been trying to get Harry in trouble for weeks and he painted on the wall and blamed Harry,' her eyes were tearing up as she looked at the shocked expression on her Daddy's face 'am I in trouble?' Severues looked at her carefully, Lily had never ever lied to him she was a lovely young girl and having thought for a while that Charlie was jealous of Harry he shook his head 'no darling, you're not in trouble, how did you find out though?' Lily looked at him seriously 'when I went upstairs to clean up I forgot to take off my overall I went back to take it off when I heard Charlie talking to Harry telling him that you were going to get rid of him because he was so much trouble, then he took Harrys hands and put them in the paint and put them on the walls.' Daddy looked at Lily and whispered 'thank you for telling me now off to sleep with you.' He kissed her gently on the head and turned off the lights leaving the door slightly ajar. He could hear Cassie finishing her story with Charlie and entered the room.

'You are in big trouble mister' Severus started, 'Severus what is it?' Cassie asked seriously, Charlie here painted the wall and blamed it on Harry and told his baby brother that we were going to get rid of him, Harry thinks we are going to get rid of him because he is too much trouble. I am also suspecting that those small marks on Harry's arms which I found the other day in the bath are also from this one, am I right Charlie?' Severus asked, Charlie shook his head 'You will be in much bigger trouble if you lie so have another think, was that also you?' This time tearing up Charlie nodded, 'you young man are going to have to do some serious apologizing to your brother tomorrow and you have lost your painting and outside play privelages for a week, am I understood?' Charlie nodded Severs and Cassie then gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and left the room.

As they readied themselves for bed neither Snape was ready for conversation they were simply worried. As the Snape parents sat up in bed Cassandra was the first to speak, 'I'm worried about Harry.' Cassandra began leaving the statement to linger in the air 'me too' added her husband sadly sighing. 'I can't believe Charlie did that, all those marks on Harry and he never once cried or hit him back, how could we not have noticed?' Cassandra asked horrified that they had missed their infant son being bullied by their toddler. 'I guess we just thought that Harry was safe with Charlie,' Snape muttered, Cassie thought for a moment then tried to rationalise their behaviours 'ever since Harry was born we knew he was different to the other three, he was a small baby and always ill with this that or the other, but over the past week he seems so much stronger, he's really growing up, I believed it was time that Charlie had some of our attention back because of all the extra care Harry's always needed, I lost sight of Harry's age and how vulnerable he still was. With the others once they were crawling they became invincible but it's going to be different with Harry isn't it?'

Snape thought back to the day Harry was born, he was 5 pounds and blue when he appeared, Cassie was desperately asking if it was a boy or a girl and Severus was shocked at the sickly appearance, their previous babies had all been 7 pounds, pink and screaming when they arrived but with Harry he had been tiny, blue and unmoving, not breathing. After a few moments Cassie had begun to panic too asking why their baby hadn't been crying. Harry had been in the world for two hours when the parents were told by the doctor that their child wouldn't survive the next two hours, their baby boy. Just three days later though their son was allowed out of the incubator and was gaining weight fast, Severus had looked at mother and child as they shared their first proper feed and told their baby boy how proud he was of him and what a fighter he was. Cassie gave him a sad smile, 'he reminds me of Harry Potter, he's fighting hard to be here and he's not giving up.' Severus smiled at her with tears in his eyes, 'shall we finally name him then?' he asked through his tears which were now sailing down his cheeks. 'I like the name Harry' Cassie suggested 'for a real fighter who has the strength of those twice his size.' Severus agreed and nodded. As Harry was laid back in his cot fast asleep they shared a proud smile. Even after being told their child may well have received some brain damage the parents were still hopeful for their baby boy. A week later he was at home and well and truly part of their family.

'I believe he may also have that Gryffindor loyalty to his family that Harry Potter had' Severus said almost to himself as he came back from his memories. 'He will always be slightly disadvantaged, but he will always be a fighter, but most importantly he will always be our son and we will always love him.' Cassie said determined to make things better for him. The couple turned the lights off and drifted into sleep dreaming of their babies.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke that morning to the feeling of being carried, he didn't want to wake up, this was it he was being taken to the orphanage, tears leaked out of his closed eyes but were gently wiped away with a voice whispering kindly to him "shhh, baby boy, everything's ok, Mummy's got you, I know Charlie painted on the walls, you're not in trouble, open those beautiful eyes for Mummy." Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Cassie peering at him sadly, she smiled and in that moment he did believe that everything would be ok. As he was dressed and readied for the day he couldn't help wonder how they had found out and what was going to happen to Charlie now.

He was surprised when he was carried downstairs, he was given his breakfast and no one else seemed to be around. Had he slept late? He looked around to find it was still dark. No one else was up yet, she fed him his breakfast then took him to the sitting room where she played with him, 'this was amazing she was actually getting up early just to spend time with him, no one had ever done that for him. As Charlie woke up he was told his breakfast was on the kitchen table and to eat it like a big boy, he sulked and headed to the kitchen to eat. As they were playing he decided to try and impress her again, he had been practising his standing and had even managed to take a couple of wobbly steps when he was practising on his own, he dropped what they had been playing with and Harry crawled to the sofa Cassandra was sat on, he heaved himself up easily and then turned to smile at her, this was going to be good, he let go of the sofa and took one wobbly step to his toy box, he heard Cassandra shout for Daddy and as Daddy entered the room Harry took another wobbly step towards the toy box, he then took a third step before falling over. Severus was straight over to him grinning and covering him in kisses, the doctors told them that this might not be possible but Harry was proving them all wrong.

To top off this wonderful moment Harry went for the finisher, "Mama, Dada" he said pointing at them. Cassie and Severus were both crying tears of happiness at this point before Severus put Harry onto his feet and held his little hands letting him walk through to the kitchen and around the downstairs showing off to his brothers and sister. What a great morning!

As they family went out to work Charlie and Harry were both helped into shoes and coats and Harry was lifted into his stroller, they were going out again. Harry slept in his stroller walking was hard business when you were this small. When he woke up he discovered that they were in a village hall, Mummy was talking to a nice lady and Charlie was playing with some little boys that looked to be about four. Mummy noticed Harry awake and came to get him, the nice lady smiled at him and waved "hello what's your name?" she asked, Harry smiled, he liked this woman.

"This is my youngest Harry, say hello Harry." Cassie showed him off proudly as Harry smiled and waved at the lady "ewo" he tried,

"he just started walking and talking this morning, he's suddenly decided to be little mister grown up." Cassie said with a smile.

"So Mrs Snape when did you want to book Charlie in for?" Harry was confused were they sending Charlie away?

"Every morning except Friday we can pick him up at lunch time and my husband will drop him off in the morning." Cassie said remaining polite.

"Will you be booking this cutie in?"' the lady asked politely, Cassandra smiled at Harry,

"no, this one will be getting some quality time in the mornings but we may start dropping him in if he wants to join in. He's still a little too young to be playing with the big boys yet though." Cassandra carried on talking to the lady about prices and boring stuff so Harry was having a nosey around the room trying to spot any toys that might be fun to play with, he was really enjoying being able to play with toys now and being cuddled. He spotted a little girl with curly ginger hair, he was immediately mesmerised by her caring for her dolly's, she looked about his age and was crawling around gathering cushions to sit on. As he was staring an excited "oo" escaped him and Mummy looked in the direction that he was to see the little girl.

Cassie laughed "he's just like his older brother, completely taken with girls, except his brother is almost a teenager. Is there anything else that we need to do?" Cassie asked.

"No, you have to stay for the first morning to make sure that Charlie and our playgroup is a fit, for both us and Charlie but after that it's just paying weekly for the sessions he has attended. Feel free to let Harry play with some of the other children if you want although he will be your responsibility for first aid and safety." Cassie smiled said thank you and went to sit Harry with the girl he was looking at earlier. Harry smiled at her before starting to play families with the little girl. It was all going well until he tried showing off, he wanted to show her how clever he was and stood up using the pram the girl had been playing with, as he went to pull himself up the pram rolled away and he fell forward smashing his face and head against the hard wood floor, Charlie laughed but he was the only one.

Cassie saw the fall of what had happened and rushed over to her baby boy, he had a cut on his head that was bleeding and he felt blinding pain, this was the most painful thing he had ever experienced. The woman from earlier came over to see if there was anything that she could do but Cassie told her she was just going to take Charlie and take Harry to the nearby health centre to get him checked out. Putting Charlie in the pushchair and carrying a bleeding and crying Harry she rushed down the street to the health centre where they ushered them into a nurse's room and procured a doctor to see them. Harry was still crying and shaking, this really hurt. When he thought it couldn't get much worse he felt his vision swimming and vomited all over Charlie who was sat on the floor reading a picture book. He blinked heavily he was very tired, this was when the doctor walked in.

"What happened?" he asked shining a torch in Harry's eyes and cleaning the head wound.

"He was trying to stand up and tried t push himself up using a toy pram but the pram moved forward and his head hit the wood flooring," she rushed out hurriedly trying her best not to panic.

"Ok well the good news is that he will be fine, no lasting damage, the bad news is that this will leave a bit of a scar and he has quite the concussion"' The doctor said putting some butterfly stitches over Harry's cut and cleaning his bloody nose.

"Here is a leaflet on how to handle his concussion and if you could visit reception on your way out to book a check-up for three days' time." Harry was strapped into his pushchair and with the doctor telling his Mummy how much head ache potion to take he fell asleep wanting to forget about that embarrassing fall.

When Cassie arrived home she flooed Molly to ask if she could take Charlie and explained what had happened and then sent an owl to her husband to tell him what had happened as well. She had to wake Harry every hour for the next twelve hours and make sure he was orientated before he was allowed to go back to sleep. She checked the time and found it to be half past the hour so woke the grumpy baby to ask who she was and then put him back to sleep on the couch. As she was just about to sit down and relax after this morning's stress Severus came running through the door throwing his briefcase into a corner and giving his son a quick once over, once he had checked the small body over and reassured himself that the little boy was indeed breathing he went to sit beside his wife on the floor. They hugged for a while before the story was told and Snape explained how he had been let out of classes once he told Minerva what had happened, Minerva had also promised to come around tonight to see if they needed any help.

The evening passed slowly for the family, Harry was woken once an hour had three bottles of milk, three doses of headache reliever, was sick five times and had been hugged more times than he could count by various family members who had come to visit. After the final wake up at 2 am Harry was finally left to sleep for the night.

Author Note- Thank you for the comments, I am not very good at this whole writing buisness but have tried to use the comments and split up the speech and found where to find the " on my new computer keyboard. I think this is what was mean't. Hope you're all still enjoying it x


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning he woke to find himself not in his cot but in his pushchair, in the Burrow. He sat awake, blearily watching Molly shuffle around the kitchen looking much older than when he had seen her in his previous life, apparently in this life his death had hit her hard and made her feel like she had lost two of her children. As she turned to check on him she noticed him just waking up and went to kneel in front of him.

"Hello Harry" she whispered "wake up darling. There we go, Mummy's had to go to Charlie's playgroup with him this morning but she will be back in a couple of hours once he's finished, I bet you're hungry so I made your favourite Weetabix with warm milk and honey" Harry grinned at her Mrs Weasley always knew how to cheer him up. He was fed the mushy Weetabix and then given a bottle to drink, he loved that Mrs Weasley had given him pumpkin juice he felt naughty drinking it because Mummy and Daddy only gave him milk or water. He drank the whole thing and was just finishing the last quarter when he saw an owl approaching, "oook,oook,ook" shouted Harry, Molly smiled at him, she loved hearing him speak it was so rare it was like seeing a majestic sunrise.

"ook" shouted Harry once more and this time Molly turned her head to watch the owl approach through her window.

"O hello Birton" Molly greeted the owl. The owl had a letter from one of Molly's grandchildren and she read it aloud to Harry as she magically cleaned the breakfast things. Once she had finished she turned to Harry and studied him.

"You seem to be feeling better this morning. Shall we go for a trek in the garden?" Harry was feeling happy just to be unstrapped after going from the pushchair for the highchair so far and squealed "eeeees" Molly laughed and then lifted him out of the high chair putting a coat on him then carrying him outside, they spent what seemed like minutes outside with Molly holding his hands while he practised his walking and running until exhausted his legs failed to hold him anymore and kept giving way. At this point Molly swung him into her arms and tickled him mercilessly, she gave a check to her watch as they tried to get their breath back"'O Harry, your Mummy will be back any minute, let's get you changed and ready to go home" she said carrying the tired boy back into the house to get him cleaned up. Once he was cleaned up Molly settled him in her lap on the sofa to show him some more photos of his family including one of all his family together, the picture surprised him and he pointed puzzled to the tiny blue baby being cradled by his Mummy with tubes sticking out of it everywhere that was probably as big as his Daddy's hand.

Seeing Harry's confused look Molly pointed to the photo, "that was you when you were three days old, you were very poorly when you were first born and this was the first time that your Mummy was allowed to hold you", a toddler Charlie was sat on his Daddy's hip who was perched on the arm of his mother's chair smiling happily at Harry while Lily was sat on Toby's lap in the next chair along, the three children smiling at the camera and his parents smiling happily at him. Harry was surprised, at the photo he was tiny, and how had he survived? Molly was just about to turn the page when the floo roared and his Mummy came through.

"Mama" he shouted clapping and then reaching for her, Cassandra was so happy to see her boy looking healthy she almost ran towards him picking him up and hugging him to her tightly.

"Was he any trouble?" Cassie asked Molly "NO!" shouted Harry before Molly could tell Cassie "He was lovely all morning, we had Weetabix for breakfast then we practised our walking outside on the grass and I was showing him some family pictures when you came through, he is still a little tired though but that's to be expected really isn't it? How was playgroup with Charlie?"

"Charlie loved it, they love him, he can have all the attention he wants and can use up all of his excess energy. He has met lots of new friends today and a couple of them we have invited to his party this Saturday, you will be able to make it won't you?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Yes I'll be there with the youngest Weasleys," Molly and Cassie smiled as a huge yawn threatened to split Harry's face.

"I better get some lunch into this one before his nap" Cassie said before grabbing his pushchair and going home through the floo. There was a sandwich waiting on his high chair when they got back and he started eating as soon as he was strapped in.

"We're back" shouted Cassie, making Harry start and drop one of his small sandwiches. (His teeth had been coming in lots and he could now rip and chew sandwiches.) Minerva came into the kitchen with a giggling Charlie,

"this one has been telling me all about playgroup and his girlfriends," Minerva said with raised her eyebrows in fake disapproval, "how is this young man?" she asked looking at Harry and his new scar closely.

"He's fine, tired after a morning outside with his Aunt Molly but much better today."

Minerva smiled," that's good I was very worried when I got Severus' message yesterday." Harry blinked tiredly watching the women converse before letting himself be lifted up.

"Let's take it into the sitting room" Cassie whispered picking up a bottle of milk and tapping it to warm it up. As Harry was lay across Cassie's lap the two women and little Charlie Snape set about their own drinks, as a bottle was pushed between Harrys lips he yawned. Harry was telling Minerva all about his birthday party while Cassie tried to get Harry to take his bottle, she stroked his cheek a little and he sucked once before his mouth fell open in sleep. Cassie then shook Harry a little to wake him before telling him to "drink his milk" he let his eyes fall closed again but also started sucking the warm milk from the bottle, he managed to finish almost half before falling into a deep sleep. Once Harry was asleep Cassie put him on the couch, covered him in a blanket and joined in the conversation.

It was two and half hours until Harry woke up to find everyone gone, he crawled off the couch and used his new found walking skills to walk a couple of steps before crawling into the kitchen where he could hear Mummy and Charlie. They were covered in flour and Harry was keen to see what was going on.

"mama2 "arlie" Harry called when he got to the kitchen, the pair turned to him and Mummy lifted him up to help stir the cake mix, Harry giggled when the flour slopped everywhere. Soon he was just watching as Mummy and Charlie finished the cake off and he was put on the floor beside Charlie to lick the bowl. They were doing well until Charlie decided Harry had had enough and snatched the bowl away, Harry sat there hurt.

"Charlie Snape" shouted Mummy "corner now" she demanded and Charlie went to stand in the corner until Harry was cleaned up. Harry was then picked up and brought to where Charlie was stood.

"Charlie Snape" Mummy started as she held his chin in one hand and Harry in the other arm "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"sorry" mumbled Charlie looking at his mother remorsefully.

"I should think so too, Harry is a lot smaller than you and you are his big brother that is the most important job in the world you need to look out for Harry, you saw what happened at playgroup. Now what do you have to say to Harry." Charlie looked at Harry with tears in his eyes remembering when Harry was born and how proud he was to finally be a big brother like Toby was.

Charlie cried "sorry" reaching forward to give his little brother and his brother a big hug. Harry petted his head and put his head on top of his brothers. Charlie made a promise to himself that he would try to be a better big brother from now on.

That evening when Daddy came home they had pasta Bolognese for dinner. Harry struggled using his spoon so instead dug in with his hands. Lily and Charlie started laughing at him,

"Harry" warned his Daddy "eat like a big boy," Harry thought it was silly what he was doing and not very civilized but the little boy in him was winning though and the laughing from his siblings seemed to egg him on as he lunged head first into his bowl of spaghetti making even Charlie laugh. Toby meanwhile had summoned his camera and was busy taking photos. Severus and Cassie tried to get him to calm down and eat properly but having finally got some attention off his brothers and sisters he went back to smearing sauce in his hair and on his face making monster noises. Severus finally had enough and removed his bowl from his tray to stop him causing any more damage. Harry was disgruntled at this he hadn't finished eating and it was yummy. He reached forward with both hands willing his dinner to come to him.

"If you can't be trusted to eat properly Harry Mummy will have to feed you" chided Cassie picking up the bowl spoon-feeding him the rest of his dinner before giving him a bottle of water. Harry burped before leaning back in his chair exhausted, he was so exhausted he missed the conversation which ensued, it turned out seeing as they were all so messy and it was getting late they would all have to bath together. He was horrified and when Cassie picked him up to move him to the bathroom and everyone else followed he starting crying and kicking.

Cassie knew that it was late for Harry to still be up so was unsurprised when he started to pitch a fit but there was no choice he had to have a bath before bed, Severus enlarged the tub magically and stripped off, he then undressed Charlie and picking up the boy they went in the tub together with Severus playing boats with the boy. Harry was definitely NOT going in there though he wanted no part in this. Lily was undressed with the help of her mother while Harry continued to kick and scream from his place on the floor, his cries were not as intense as before, he was starting to get really tired and that was making him want to cry as well. Mummy finally came over to him and started by taking his top off, then his socks and jeans. Finally she undid his nappy, rolling it up and putting it in the bin before wiping his bottom clean and placing him in his Daddy's awaiting arms in the bath. Despite everyone being completely naked it was quite relaxing being bobbed up and down as Daddy washed his face and hair, he whined a little when his cut was cleaned but soon it was over and he played splashing with Charlie before yawning and simply leaning back into his Daddy's arms.

After the bath Harry was dried and dressed ready for bed by his Mummy who was in a dressing gown after their bath, as he was laid down in his cot though he felt lonely and started to cry. He couldn't really explain what he was feeling it was just sadness that they were going to leave him here on his own, Mummy sighed and walked into the corridor and down into the kitchen, it was ok at the moment because Mummy was holding him, she picked up a bottle of milk and warmed it, returning to Harry's room she sat in the rocking chair and cradled him in her arms rocking slowly and letting him drink his milk all the while his eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Once Harry became a dead weight she put him in his cot, placed a warm blanket over him, spent a few minutes looking at her son's damaged forehead and returned to her room where Severus was waiting for her. Surely that cut couldn't be the shape she thought it was, it almost looked like lightening.

"Took you long enough" Severus joked,

"Yes Harry wasn't settling well tonight, fussed when I tried putting him down, used the warm milk and honey trick with the rocking chair," Severus smiled softly at her "yes I remember when he was only a couple of months and that was the only way to get him back to sleep." Cassie kissed him softly on the lips,

"ever fancy another one?" she asked.

Severus coughed "we already have four and one of them is still in nappies, let's wait for a while, you remember what it was like when Harry was a new-born, do you really want to go through that again?"

Cassie sighed "I don't think I could go through that again, but sometimes when I look at Harry I just feel so broody again."

Severus kissed her again "you are a wonderful mother Cassandra but I think we may have our hands full at the moment." Cassandra nodded as she dimmed the lights.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday and the day of the big party celebrating Charlie's 4th birthday. Charlie was loving all the attention and a large bouncy castle which filled the local village green, Harry had been positioned in his buggy, in his mother's arms, in his Aunt Molly's arms and was by now very sick of watching all of the older children have fun whilst he sat and watched, he had begun to whine so Grandma Minerva decided it was time to show him off and Harry began his walking with holding one of Minerva's hands and the other hand waving to some of the parents of the children who had been invited. He loved practising his walking and his talking and although he was beginning to tire he giggled and waved at his Daddy who was supervising the bouncy castle.

It had only been an hour into the party before Harry began to tire, it was time for his noon nap but he really didn't want to miss this party, Mummy had picked him up and she was swaying, he knew this tactic she tried it last night when he didn't want to go to bed because everyone else was still up watching a funny film and he had cried then and he was going to cry now. He would not be sleeping through an exciting party and when Aunty Molly approached with a bottle of milk that was the final straw and he started to flail. At this point Mummy simply strapped him into his pushchair and started rocking it, this was making him tired and when he quietened down a bit he was handed his bottle which he begrudgingly took as he was so thirsty from all his screaming.

When Harry awoke next he found that he hadn't missed much, everyone was watching Charlie open presents including the card and photo frame he and Mummy had spent Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning making while Charlie was at playgroup. Harry though couldn't take his eyes off the colourful bouncy castle, he really wanted a go, Daddy had noticed, Daddy always noticed things. He unstrapped Harry and lifting the still slightly drowsy boy into his arms he crept towards the bouncy castle. The presents were almost finished being opened so Daddy held Harrys hands and bounced him up and down on the bouncy castle, Harry wasn't very good at bouncing yet though so as the older kids started getting back onto the bouncy castle Daddy lifted Harry into his arms and bounced up and down with him making him shriek and giggle in utter delight, this was the best party he had ever been too even if he was made to miss most of it so far. 'Severus, please be careful with him' Cassie shouted as Severus jumped higher and higher. The crowds of party goers thinned out after the food had been served with many going home and many simply being tired and deciding that playing on the grass was better than the bouncy castle. Within the hour it was only the Snape family left and Harry was allowed to sit on the floor of the bouncy castle as his family bounced, he was thrown off his bottom, onto his side, onto his face at one point but he had a brilliant day. As he was being bounced he felt better than ever before and saw the smiling faces of his parents watching their four children play together. The family stayed until a man came to pick up the bouncy castle and Harry was picked up kicking and screaming from his favourite toy in the world. He would have lovely dreams tonight of Toby and his friends doing somersaults, Lily doing trampolining tricks, Charlie holding his hands to bounce with him and giving him a kiss and Mummy and Daddy holding him so he could jump as high as possible.

At this moment in time though he was struggling and screaming as he was having his nappy changed on the village green and then struggling and crying again as he was strapped into his pushchair, Charlie then did something no one expected.

"Hey Harry!" Charlis said, Harry paused his crying to see what Charlie was upto. "Do you want to look after my stuffed puppy?" he asked offering out a soft fluffy puppy to his brother, Severus watched in surprise. Harry nodded.

"ank oo" he cooed gazed at the soft puppy he had been given to play with, that was the nicest thing any of his siblings had done for him.

"Toby can you push Harry back?" asked Cassie as she grabbed the last of their belongings from the green trying to put as much of it as possible onto and into the pushchair.

Harry was entertained by Toby pushing him as fast as he could racing Charlie who was on his new scooter and Lily who was running alongside them, Harry loved the feeling of the wind through his hair, it was like flying again, as they reached the house though Harry felt something wrong brewing, the feeling of uneasiness spread over him as they saw the front door open.

"Dad!" Toby shouted, "Dad, you gotta come see this." Toby sounded worried and Severus sprinted past them with his wand drawn, their apartment had been trashed, the furniture was on its side there were spells which were making words appear throughout the house spelling 'greasy git' 'death eater' and many other words which were too horrible for Harry to even comprehend, at seeing his stuffed crocodile torn into pieces and stuffing ripped out of it on the floor he starting crying again, who would do this to their home? Cassie came around and unbuckled him.

"Cassie, get the kids out of here, I'm gonna find out who did this and sort the place out, they shouldn't see this" Severus demanded sounding lost, as he was hugged by his Mummy he realised just how much tthis place had started to mean to him, the couch where he took his naps, the highchair where he had entertained his family by becoming a spaghetti monster and the stuffed animals who had become his best friend. Distraught Harry buried his head in his Mummy's shoulder and sobbed.

He was still sobbing as he and his tear stained family arrived at the Burrow. Aunty Molly was straight there asking what had happened. Toby informed her that "someone had broken into their home and trashed it." Molly was shocked and suggested they stay for the night she and Arthur would babysit and Cassie should go back and get what they would need for the night. Harry however felt like he might need one of his possessions very soon, his tummy was starting to push his food southwards and he had eaten a lot of fruit salad and pumpkin juice.

Molly held Harry carefully the older three children were playing in the living room with Arthur and Ron who had turned up to find one of Hugo's lost toys but had got caudht up in playing with the Snape brood, all except for Harry who was now at an all time low, his stuffed crocodile had been pulled apart so all he had was Charlie's stuffed dog, he was really thirsty and he had a very full and uncomfortable nappy which was going to be even more full in a couple of minutes if his Mummy didn't hurry up.

As it turned out Mummy didn't hurry and it was another thirty, uncomfortable minutes before Cassie came back through the floo. Molly told her about Harrys problem and he was at last taken to get cleaned up. Molly was nice enough to cook them all dinner before sorting out rooming and retiring to the living room for the evening with Arthur. Toby, Lily and Charlie were playing cards quietly after dinner and Harry was having his evening bottle on his Mummy's lap when Severus strolled, exhausted through the floo.

Everyone went silent awaiting news from the head of the Snape family, "Well the good news is that all the damage is fixable, the bad news is that it may take weeks to repair all the damage."

Cassie looked upset "does anyone know who did it?" she asked, Severus shook his head "no, but we are going to find out and they will be severely punished for it, there is more news."

Severus paused "I have been told that I need to stay at Hogwarts even though my quarters are unlivable, Professor Flitwick has offered to put me up until we can fix the apartment, and Toby will need to stay in the dorms." Cassie looked devastated, "Sev, tell the school no, we have never spent a night apart since we have been married and we have three children at home how am I meant to do this on my own." By this point Cassandra had started crying and the still awake Harry who had stopped drinking when his mother dropped his bottle started getting agitated, he was picking up on the mood and tension in the room, he started to fuss on his mothers lap and Cassie tried to shush him moving him into a sitting position leaning against her.

"ROCKY?" Harry asked hopefully, Snape kneeled down in front of him ready to deliver the bad news. 'Your crocodile 'rocky' has been badly hurt Harry, he has been pulled apart and I have given him to a friend to fix but we don't know if we will be able to fix him.' Harry's face scrunched up and he sobbed, his best friend had been killed, he was beyond angry and as his mother picked him up to cradle him to her shoulder he pounded little fists into hismothers chest, back and wherever he could get.

The family looked on saddened, they had been the vicitms of pranks before now but this had been by far the worst and the first one that Harry had been affected by, even Charlie felt awful for him. In the end Severus had to add a calming draft to Harry's bottle and almost force the drink down his neck. Once Harry was calm again and the family had spent another twenty minutes talking about how they would work out their living situations. Severus rose and suggested it was time that he and Toby were leaving with a gentle kiss and hug to every member of the family Severus and Toby left through the floo.

As Harry was placed in an unfamiliar crib that night in a n unfamiliar room he felt scared, Molly was putting him to bed so that Cassie could say goodnight to Charlie and Lily who were having to share the twins old room and Cassie was going to be sleeping in Ginny's old room, Harry was in a crib in Rons old room and the memories were haunting him, he couldn't sleep in here, it was scary even with a nightlight Molly had just made for him. He lay there awake as Molly read to him, sang to him, rocked him and offered him an new bottle and a fresh nappy. None of this was working and it was getting on for eleven o clock (four hours past his usual bedtime ) when he was finally taken to sleep with his Mummy. They slept keeping each other safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry awoke in his pushchair again, dressed, this was starting to become regular and he wasn't sure that he liked it. He was still a bit tired after his late night but he was starving, he called for his Mummy "mama" but there was no answer "mama" he tried again but again no answer "MAMA" he screamed fearing he had been abandoned, finally Cassie was unbuckling him and leading him through a passageway into what looked like a very majestic set of quarters which was all open plan, his grandma Minerva was whispering fiercely with his Daddy who was sat opposite her with a tumbler of what looked like fire whisky in his hands. Harry was seated on the floor in front of his mother and given a couple of slices of toast and a bowl of yogurt to devour. He ate quickly, very hungry from the night before and was just finishing when Minerva started shouting at his Daddy, it startled him and he dropped his yogurt spoon into his lap in surprise.

"YOU CANNOT GO THREATENING STUDENTS WITH AZKABAN AND THE DEMENTORS KISS SEVERUS AND YOU KNOW IT." Minerva sounded angry and the air was crackling.

"THEY PUT BOGGARTS IN MY CHILDRENS ROOMS MINERVA, I HAVE FOUND AT LEAST THREE IN HARRYS NURSERY ALONE, SHALL WE TELL THEM TO APOLOGISE AND SEND THEM ON THEIR MERRY WAY." Harry was terrified of boggarts they were mean nasty creatures and could threaten to reveal his secret if there was a boggart in the apartment.

Cassie noticed Harry tearing up, thinking it was due to the shouting, he picked him up cuddling him on her lap and giving him a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Will you two calm down and be reasonable, you are scaring Harry. Now that you have found these culprits they should be dealt with very seriously but I agree with you Mum you cannot put them in Azkaban." Severus and Minerva looked at each other apologetically. "Now I have to go pick Charlie up from playgroup, I hope that by the time I get back you two will have decided upon a reasonable punishment and we will have sorted out what we are going to do about being homeless for the next three days because last night I ended up with three crying children in my bed due to nightmares and the worst night's sleep on record." Cassie then picked him up a roughly buckled him into his pushchair, tucked a blanket around him before leaving the quarters to walk into Hogsmede.

Lunchtime was a quiet affair which was taking place in the great hall because their kitchen was still being fixed, Harry hated it but there was no other alternative so put up with it because he had to. After lunch Mummy and Daddy left him and Charlie with Grandma and left to sort out some of their apartment and collect more of their things. It was boring in Grandma's she was sat in the office doing paperwork and Charlie was playing with a ball taunting Grandma's cat. Harry decided that seeing as Grandma was busy he would just have to find something useful to do, first he crawled to the sitting room where he had been earlier and tried to find anything fun in there, all he found were cushions and they weren't fun. He then thought about his walking and decided he would practise that, lifting himself up using the couch he walked to the coffee table and back, that was easy, the next attempt he tried a run but fell over quickly, leaving a graze on his knee, a cut on his trousers and a bruise on his elbow. This was no good he thought, Harry suddenly got an idea he would practise his talking with the portraits, he found the one he wanted straight away and beamed at it "ello" he said quietly so not to disturb Charlie and Minerva next door as Minerva was escorting Charlie to the toilet.

"Hello Harry" Headmaster Dumbledore greeted "I know what's happened to you by the way, it was partially my fault. How are you settling in there as a Snape?" Harry was astonished why Dumbledore would do this to him.

"ood, dad and mama ood, neva, ugh nnnn for." Dumbledore looked puzzled and tried to work out what the baby had just tried telling him.

"No I guess you've not really had any memories of having a mother and father before, you have as long as you need to come up with a conclusion about your life in the previous world, the one where you saved yourself instead of Snape. Do think about it my boy, look at the differences, I know it's difficult to look past your immediate family, but remember how loved you were, how loved you still are. I better go Minerva will be back any minute but know this, you will only have fifteen year in this world before you will be unable to go back at all so make your decision wisely." And with that Dumbledore left the portrait and Minerva entered the room with Charlie in tow.

"Harry what has happened now?" she asked worrying about the large bleeding graze now covering his knee. She lay him down and carefully removed his trousers, cleaning his graze and putting a plaster over it. With a kiss to the plaster she announced him "all better" and picked him up. She was finished with her paper work for now and decided to take her grandsons to the lake to watch the giant squid. Changing and dressing Harry in some jeans and a coat she put him in the pushchair Cassandra had left and dressed Charlie similarly. She let Charlie take his ball and run ahead of her as she pushed her youngest grandson through the silent halls of her school.

When they reached the lake she watched her grandsons play ball until they were both tired, she handed Harry and Charlie some bread and putting Harry back into his pushchair wheeled him towards the lake shore and held Charlie's hand so they could both feed the ducks, the ducks came very close to them and after feeding them Harry was pushed to the rock beside the lake where he spent most of his teenage years, Minerva sat on his rock and they watched the giant squid playing in the lake and Charlie feeding the ducks, the sound of the lake and the stillness in the air sent Harry to sleep.

Even Harry couldn't predict where he woke up next, it was the great hall, he was yet again strapped into his pushchair, soon though he ate quietly from his father's lap until Minerva demanded the attention of the hall.

"Sudents, as you will know by now a prank was pulled yesterday which has all but destroyed the living quarters of Professor Snape and his family. You will notice four of the Gryffindor table missing tonight as the perpetrators have been expelled and one of them has had their wand snapped for casting illegal spells in a child's room. This behaviour is inexcusable and will not be tolerated. If anyone knows of any other students who have done this," she paused holding up the pieces of Harry's crocodile, Harry sat shocked before bursting into tears "or have planted boggarts and traps in the rooms of Professor Snape's children you need to come forward immediately." Harry was beyond angry at the state which he saw his best friend and even though Daddy was trying to calm him down he felt something snap within him and suddenly all of the plates and cups on the Gryffindor table had smashed, after this he collapsed into his father's arms limbless.

That had been incredible, Severus and the entire great hall were sat staring at the young boy not unconscious on his lap. Harry was only 10 months old, how had he managed to use that amount of accidental magic? Madam Pomfrey had bustled over and was casting diagnostic spells around Harry declaring him magically exhausted as Minerva was finishing clearing the students out of the great hall.

"Daddy was that Harry that broke the glasses?" Lily asked she had only done accidental magic a couple of times but only ever summoning dolls or books and Charlie had only ever broken a cup magically. Severus nodded,

"it seems that Harry is stronger than any of us ever thought" he breathed astounded with what he had seen happen.

Minerva rushed up to the table "are you all ok?" she asked worried about her family.

"Yes mum" Cassie replied holding Lily and Charlie close to her.

"That was amazing Harry" Charlie said towards his brother.

Minerva nodded "I would definitely agree with that, Severus your family can stay in my quarters tonight and you are free to join them, Lily, Charlie and Toby can have Molly's old room and Cassie, you and Severus can share your old room, you can put Harry where you think is best. The password is 'Honeyduke' I am going to retire for the evening, do stay safe." Minerva then turned on her heel and walked quickly out of the hall. The family followed at a slower pace all exhausted from what had been a long couple of days.

When the children had been put to bed, Severus and Cassie spent another night lying awake staring at Harry who was asleep in a crib next to their bed.

"Severus I have never seen accidental magic as powerful as that before," Cassie whispered.

"I have, Harry Potter, maybe his spirit really is with our Harry." Severus paused before continuing, "Cassie, do you believe that someone's spirit can be transferred after death, Harry does seem to enjoy and dislike all of the same things as Harry Potter did and their characters are so similar too." Cassie smiled at him "you still miss him don't you?" she asked, Severus nodded "every day. He was the last piece of Lily that I had, he was so like her, and now he's gone and he didn't get to know how much I cared for him, that's all he ever wanted, one adult to be on his side for more than a couple of weeks, I was that person but he never knew it." Cassie stroked his hair "our children will always know how much you care for them, Harry is special, the fact that he is named after Harry Potter will always mean we compare him to Harry Potter, the fact that he's magically very powerful will simply add to this. We just have to raise him as we always planned and try our best, and will never forget the Potter's, maybe James but never Lily and Harry I know how much you cared about them."

Severus turned off the light, "do you know how much I love and care about you Cassie?" Severus asked, "yes Sev, every day."


	9. Chapter 9

A month passed and school had finished for the summer, Harry had had his first birthday party, it had been a low key event with only his parents, brothers and sister spending a birthday tea with him. It was the last week of July when he had been woken at an ungodly hour of the morning and strapped into his car seat in the family car, he had fallen asleep as soon as he was seated again so had no idea how long they had been travelling before he felt cold air on him again. Harry whimpered at the noises and cold air, his brothers were excitedly running ahead of their parents who were struggling to keep up with them.

At roughly 8am Harry awoke on his mother's lap in what looked like a shopping centre, Lily and Charlie were playing a game with Daddy and Toby had a handheld game device and headphones in his ears. He shifted to look at Cassie curiously, "where we?" Harry asked his speaking progressing at a good pace.

"Morning sleepy, we are at the airport, we're going on holiday! Isn't that exciting?" Cassie asked, Harry simply rubbed his eyes, this was weird he was hungry and had nothing to play with, he didn't even seem to have his pushchair anymore, "here Harry" Mummy was offering a bowl full of cereal for him eat and as he dug in he started to feel more awake. He had almost finished when Daddy stood up suddenly 'there calling our gate' he informed them. "Let me just change Harry and we will get boarded" Cassie put the cereal away and took him away into a toilet to get changed and then picking him up again started carrying him toward the gate picking up the rest of the family from the departure lounge.

It was a long walk and every so often he would feel himself slipping down his Mummy as she carried him, "do you want me to take him?' Severus asked after watching his wife struggling to keep up carrying their youngest. At Cassie's nod Harry was transferred to Severus' strong arms and was carried to the aeroplane, it was huge.

"Woooooow" Harry cooed as soon as he caught sight of the jet, "we're going to go inside that" Severus supplied. Harry was excited too now and bounced up and down in his Daddy's arms. It turned out they were one of the first to board because he was so small. Harry was now sat on Toby's lap so he could see out of the window as he finished his cereal.

Harry felt like he had been waiting just a few minutes until he was passed behind the seat he was sat on to sit on his Mummy's lap. Daddy was sat directly infront of Mummy in the aisle seat and was sat beside Toby and Charlie, Harry was sat on Mummy's lap on the asile seat and was sat next to Lily and sat next to the window was a businessman who looked grumpy, he was giggling and trying his best to play the cute shy baby on his Mummy's laps to gain the smiles of the stewardesses and was soon treated to a colouring book and a blanket. He said a cute 'ank oo' and sat strapped to his mothers lap waiting to take off.

"Severus" Mummy whispered as the stewardesses were checking the doors "could you get Harry's bottle out of his nappy bag?" Severus nodded and retrieved the item, 'I am feeling quite thirsty' Harry thought but was left surprised when Mummy didn't give it to him, he pouted at her but she just kissed him on the nose and cuddled him close choosing to ignore him and talk to Lily as the plane started moving.

When the plane started taking off he was watching out the window but it was making him disorientated so he buried his face in his Mummy's top who was now rubbing his back. He was just starting to feel a little better when his ears began really hurting and able to take no more he started crying and trying to rub his ears in a desperate attempt to get rid of this awful feeling, it felt as though his ears were about to explode and all Mummy was doing was offering him his bottle. Now was not the time for drinks he thought as his Mummy was trying to get his bottle in his mouth as he was shaking his head to avoid it.

"Can't you get that brat to shut up" the nasty businessman snapped at his Mummy, Severus turned around at this and with his most piercing glare he asked the man "would you please mind your mouth when talking to my wife, my son seems to be experiencing some discomfort due to the changes in air pressure, it is no one's fault, kindly remember that' the man looked ready to wet himself and as Daddy gave him a smile and told him "drink your milk, it will make you feel better" Harry stopped moving his head and started sucking his milk down finding that this was actually helping his ears.

As soon as the seatbelt sign went off Severus was straight up to see if he was okay and Harry was cleaned up of all the tears and snot which had spread over his face and his mother's jumper in those torturous few minutes. Severus after making sure Harry was okay and his wife hadn't had anervous breakdown let Lily swap with him so that Lily could sit with her brothers and Toby was handed Harry who was now giggling away at Charlie who was pretending to be a bird much to Tobys annoyance who had his headphones in and was behaving as though he wasn't with them despite having Harry on his lap. Throughout the flight Harry had many visits from the cabin crew and was taken for a walk down the aisle at a couple of points to stretch his wriggling legs and receive attention from most of the planes passengers who found him adorable.

As the seatbelt sign went back on Harry found himself strapped yet again to his mother but this time she had a bottle of water for him, the descent was bumpier than than the take off though and when his ears went this time he was disorientated too causing him to throw up, Mummy however had seen this coming apparently and he was being sick into a paper bag. He was now crying, being sick, using his nappy and his face was a snotty teary mess, if this was what holidays were like he was certain he never wanted to go on one again. Once the plane landed Harry was still not happy and his ears were still hurting, Cassie had taken Lily and Charlie to the toilet in the airport while Severus and Toby were trying to help Harry by cleaning him up, changing him and trying their best to calm him down or distract him. Lily is seemed had the magic touch when she gently stroked Harry's head and told him to "cheer up and give me a smile." Harry stopped laughing and giggled Lily was always so optimistic that she believed a smile or a kiss could cure everything, in this case it did.

The final part of the journey was completed on a coach and Harry had been seated next to his Daddy who was playing tickle monster with him, probably annoying most of the travellers on the coach but entertaining Harry the entire way to their hotel, when the coach pulled up alongside their hotel Harry was awestruck, it was even bigger than Hogwarts and had fountains out the front, from what he could see from Toby's arms as they waited for their parents to collect their luggage from the coach the place was full of family's and they could hear the sounds of splashes and shrieks making Harry guess there must have been a swimming pool. He was too tired to be excited right now though and after checking in and being shown to their suite they were in a lunch hall, much like the great hall, but instead of food appearing on their table they had to queue and serve themselves from a central table. Harry was starting to get really grumpy as the family had been nudging him awake when he started falling asleep and he desperately just wanted to sleep. The family found a table big enough for them all to sit and Toby went and got him a high chair while Mummy took him, Lily and Charlie up to get food, she put a little of everything on all of their plates and even though Harry would scrunch his face up or whinge at every item she put on his plate he was starting to admit to himself that everything looked delicious.

By the end of lunch Harry and Cassie were snappy with each other leading to Cassie shouting at him for dodging his food and Harry screaming, crying and throwing a tantrum in the middle of the restaurant, Harry was too tired to eat and Cassie desperately tried to get him to eat enough to keep him going before he could have a nap, she felt tired herself but at least she felt she wasn't being unreasonable.

"Maybe you should take Harry and you both get a nap before we go and explore this afternoon, me and the kids will go for a swim, won't we guys?" Severus suggested and when Cassie reluctantly nodded the family trooped off to their rooms to sort themselves out. Harry had fallen asleep on his way up to their suite and had been placed in a cot, after Severus removed all his clothes and set the air conditioner to keep him cool enough to sleep peacefully. Cassie had sat down for what seemed like a second but she was sound asleep in the master bedroom where Harry's cot was. Severus kissed them both gently after getting changed and hurried up the oldest children helping them apply sun cream and blowing up arm bands. Severus, Lily, Charlie and even Toby were splashing about in the pool as Cassie and Harry caught up with their much needed rest.

Cassie woke up first and gave a gentle smile at Harry who was still flat out on his back. Cassie started unpacking all of their stuff, putting it in draws and checking that their passports and money were locked in the safe, when Cassie was satisfied that all was well she took a stroll out onto the patio which overlooked the pool. From where she stood she could see her brood all playing in the water, under the hot sunshine, Severus seemed to sense her looking at him and looked up gave her a wave before making the kids aware of her and they waved up at her as well, they were on the third floor so they weren't too high up. A scared cry startled her from her thought as she watched her family play in the water; she rushed back inside to find Harry looking around the room obviously not knowing where he was.

"It's okay Harry, we're in Spain remember, we have come away on holiday, do you fancy a swim?" Cassie was wondering if Harry really would like a swim after the morning he had just had but their decision was made for them when the rest of her family came through the door all covered in towels.

"We saw you come in and guessed Harry had woken up so were wondering if we could go exploring once we're changed and everything?" Lily asked.

"Sure sweetie" Cassie was taken aback by the speed of the talking but realised Lily was just very excited. "Severus could you get Harry dressed once you're ready and I'll help Charlie." Severus grinned and dropped the towel before grabbing up his youngest son who squealed as he realised how wet Severus was getting him. At Harrys scrunched up face Severus joked "aww, you don't want ahug pff your old man!" At the fake pout on his Daddy's face he beamed and threw his arms around the tall man holding him,

"let me get dressed then we will get you ready for your first ever day out in Spain." Severus said putting Harry back in his cot and handing him a couple of toys to distract him as Snape stripped off completely before changing into shorts and a green t-shirt. Harry was picked back up and changed completely into a new nappy and a tshirt with a pair of sandals strapped on his feet. Harry whimpered, Daddy had forgotten to put his hsorts on him he couldn't go out just in his nappy! Harry pointed to himself, Daddy just chuckled though

"relax Harry you don't need shorts, I doubt your t-shirt will stay on for long," Daddy spread a cool white lotion on him aswell before putting a cap on his head and strapping him into his pushchair. Cassie and the rest of the brood were just putting sun tan lotion on when the two Sanpe's emerged out of their room. Toby had done his hair again and went with a bare chest and board shorts wearing flip flops on his feet, Lily was wearing a pretty summer dress and Charlie was wearing a bucket hat with a hawaiin pattern on it, a red t-shirt reading 'surfer in training' and plain navy pair of swimming shorts.

As the family strolled through the town, Harry was interestedly noting all of the local action, mopeds whizzed up and down the streets tooting their horns, women were shopping furiously and children were playing football in the streets, most interestingly of all though his pushchair now had a sun umbrella on it. Harry had so far managed to move the sun umbrella around to several different positions and spin it around and around, Daddy was starting to get annoyed when they reached the sea. "Look Harry here is the beach." Daddy moved his umbrella so he could see, this place was looked amazing, he had never been to a beach before. Daddy however soon turned him around and they walked alongside the beach, he whined loudly and banged on his pushchair "eech eech" Harry crowed,

"tomorrow Harry" Toby told him and even though Harry didn't feel as though he could wait that long he would wait if he had to between now and then there would be lots of cool stuff to look at.

They must have walked for a couple of hours and Harry loved being pushed around as Charlie and Lily moaned about their legs aching. They were on their way back to the hotel when Charlie had had enough and Daddy sat him on his shoulders to walk the rest of the way back. Daddy was right he would be too hot in his t-shirt and whined and pulled at it until Daddy kindly took if off for him, his nappy was making him uncomfortable too, but there was no way he was going without that.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's holiday was the best thing he had ever done in both of his lives, the holiday was the perfect fit, Toby had made loads of friends around the hotel and spent his time at the pool, playing ball with the other kids in the hotel his age or in the evenings he could stay up late at the disco, sometimes kissing girls which he never got to do at school. Lily was in her element and after begging her parents to put her in the children's club had made loads of artwork, been on day trips out to water parks and had enough friends to fill the swimming pool with. Charlie had been taught to swim over the holiday with Severus and Cassie taking turns with him in the water and by the end of the first week of their holiday the arm bands were off and Charlie looked like a true goldfish, even with the scales as he had been sun burnt and was peeling rather badly, Severus and Cassie had made use of the children's crèche more than once meaning they could have child free afternoons or evenings and even indulge themselves with a bit of alone time in their room. Harry was trying his best to have a good time but it seemed as though many 0f the good times were ruined by him being so small.

On the second day of their holiday they had gone to the beach and spent most of the morning playing away in the water and along the beach, Harry of course wearing his new friend his 'little swimmer' nappy which seemed to be his main outfit at the moment. The morning was going well until after a couple of hours the outfit was taken off and not replaced leaving him completely in his birthday suit as Daddy took him into deeper water to swim and then once they were out insisted he played on the very busy beach wearing nothing but a cap and a blush. This was wrong and he pouted stamping off to find his mother who was sat under a palm tree reading a book unaware that Lily was following him to make sure he didn't get lost which he might have almost done once or twice. He had been distracted a couple of times by English ladies telling him how cute he was and asking him where his Mummy was but he had eventually found his way back toward his Mummy and lay himself down in what was known in the Snape house as the 'change me now position.' Harry only used this when in most desperate need. Cassie quickly put a nappy on him fearing the worst before thanking Lily and watching her back to the sea. After that incident he wasn't so keen to return to the beach.

On the third night of the holiday Harry had a sleepless night first of all Toby came back from his disco very noisily and woke him up. From then on he realised just how hot he was a woke up on and off throughout the night crying in frustration of the heat. He only calmed when his Daddy wiped him down with a cool towel and eventually Mummy had gone to reception at around 2am to get a fan and once that was pointed at him he was able to sleep through till morning.

On the fourth day Harry made friends, his Daddy had taken him and Charlie to the baby pool to cool off and as Harry sat in his rubber ring splashing the water to make it move in swirly patterns he bumped into a little boy who was a little bit older than him who smiled at him. Harry smiled back, this little boy was with his Mummy and was looking at him with a hint of suspicion, just as Harry was starting to wonder what was going on he felt his father wade into the water to pull him away from the steps which he was blocking,

"Sorry about that" Severus apologised "he always manages to get away from me." The lady smiled at his Daddy,

"that's ok, there was no harm done."

The conversation was adult and boring to Harry who decided he would swivel around to play with Charlie who had toys with him. Charlie had exited the baby pool (or the puddle as Harry was now calling it) to play with Toby in the big pool who had a lilo, Charlie was being sat on the lilo and pulled around by his big brother which was of course gaining him a lot of female attention. Harry did however find the toys Charlie left behind and enjoyed them until he was lifted out of the pool, the toys were left behind and although Harry wanted to play with them he was hungry and the pool was emptying for lunch. As Harry was changed and dressed in the toilets he was having a great day until he went to lunch and found they were sitting with the family he had met earlier in the puddle. There were loads of them; he was put in a high chair beside the other baby boy who he discovered was called 'Ashton.' Daddy was sat with a large man with tattoo's up and down his arms and legs and Mummy was sat beside a thin woman who had blonde hair which had been put up in a long pony tail since he last saw her who was also balancing a girl who looked about three on her lap, apparently the baby girl was called 'Ashley.' Up the table he saw his brothers and sisters all talking animatedly with the other family, Toby, Charlie and Lily were sat opposite two young girls and two young boys aged from between about 16 and 6. Adele, was the oldest girl who was gorgeous and Toby was surely in love, Adam, was the oldest boy who was 11 and was sat chatting with Lily and Toby and the youngest were non-identical twins who were 6 and were called Alfie and Alison. Harry was not too sure about this friendship and was far too distracted with all the noise and new people around him to even contemplate eating.

It got to the point where everyone had left the table to head to their rooms, apparently they were going for a group trip to the beach when Mummy looked at his plate, 'you didn't eat much today did you Harry?' Mummy asked. Harry had eaten nothing in reality but no one had noticed , Mummy picked him up and took him to their room with slight hunger and slight trepidation in his belly. Thirty minutes later and Harry was asleep in his buggy in his 'holiday outfit' consisting of swim nappy and bucket hat when the families left for the beach. When Harry awoke he found himself immediately surrounded by noise, there were three children crying two of them belonged to the other family and one of them was Charlie. Harry's Daddy distractedly pulled him out of the pushchair and placed him on the sand next to Ashton who was picking sand up and sometimes throwing it and sometimes eating it. Harry saw the rest of the kids were further towards the sea some were playing bat and ball and some were in the sea with the other family's Dad.

Ashton was not an interesting playmate for him, he was too immature and couldn't speak yet, Harry was even less appreciative of his playmate when Ashton snatched the spade out of Harry's hand and when Harry took it back off him Ashton cried, two things happened after this, the first was that Harry starting getting told off by his Mummy as his Daddy had gone to play with the older kids and the second was that Ashton threw sand in his face getting him in his eyes and mouth and made him cry too. Ashtons Mummy laughed at this and made Harry angry, he thought Mummy was a little bit angry too and called Daddy over suggesting that Harry might enjoy a dip in the sea. Harry did feel like a dip in the pool at first but then realised just how hungry he was and it made his belly hurt. Nothing Daddy did was making him smile and he started crying 'gy' Harry had said when Daddy asked what was wrong but Daddy didn't understand which made him even more hungry and upset, Severus took him back on shore and handed him to Mummy who after finding his nappy fine gave him a bottle which he took greedily, excusing herself she made her way onto the promenade and found a shop where she could buy her son something to eat. Harry had finished the bottle and was starting to fuss again, Mummy found him some little cakes and let him munch on one on the way back to where they were sat, after he finished that his Daddy bought their family ice creams and Harry also devoured this quickly. He was a gooey, sticky mess but was happy that to clean it off he was taken for a swim in the sea with Mummy who swam him out to meet Toby who was playing with a toy inflatable boat. The beach was tiring that day and after returning to the shore this tim and dried off in his fluffy towel he fell asleep in his Mummy's arm who had also fallen asleep leaning against the palm tree they always sat under.

On the fifth day Harry was happily in and out of the swimming pool until he slipped and grazed his elbow making him cry and bleed all over Daddy, after that Daddy had carried him in and out of the pool.

On the evening of the fifth day Harry was abandoned with the other family and put in the crèche, Charlie and Lily had been here before but Harry had not, he was usually with Mummy and Daddy but they were spending time alone tonight so Harry was stuck in the crèche with some women who didn't speak English and insisted that he sit with the other babies and play with stuffed animals while Charlie was painting and Lily was baking cakes with the other older children. That's where Harry should be, that's what Mummy did with him. Harry sulked and sulked for hours until he was given a bottle and laid in a crib to sleep for the night, he was so not impressed by this abandonment. He didn't even have a stuffed animal to cuddle because they were in the hotel room.

On the sixth day though the worst thing happened to him, he had got a poorly tummy from ice cubes which he had been swiping from peoples glasses to suck on as his gums had started hurting, but that evening after several urgent nappy changes and vomiting several times it seemed that they weren't letting him have the ice because the water in Spain could give him a bad tummy. He was ill through the sixth, and seventh days spending a lot of time in the room with Mummy while Daddy took Charlie swimming.

On the eighth day though everything brightened up they were starting their daytrips which they had booked which took them to Barcelona, a massive theme park, a water park and the last tour took them to a medieval show with horses and knights in shining armour jousting. Harry really enjoyed the trips even though he found them a little bit boring he enjoyed being pushed around the most amazing places in the world and seeing all of the animals and clowns in Las Ramblas. The horse show was worth staying awake for and the meal was delicious, he was fed bits and pieces of everyones food and was even given a little hat to wear which he had refused to take off at bed time, the eventual removal of the hat was accompanied with tears.

It was the ninth day of their holiday and they were going home tomorrow so were making the most of the day Charlie had gone with another family to the beach, Lily was on a trip with kids club and Toby was spending the day with the girl they met earlier in the week, 'Adele.' That left Harry with Mummy and Daddy, they spent the morning in the playground pushing him on the swings, letting him play in the fountains and playing chase until Harry could run no more and they returned to their sun loungers to sit under the parasol, Mummy put his arm bands on and Daddy found his rubber ring and the now reduced family went in the pool where Mummy and Daddy bounced him up and down in the pool and let him kick and splash as they laid him on his front and his back and then taught him how to blow bubbles, this was fun, but all too soon for Harry he was in need of a nappy change and was dragged kicking and screaming from the pool to have his nappy changed and get some lunch, the afternoon was another afternoon by the pool where he was played with and taken to splash in the puddle pool, swim in the big pool and after all of that cuddle up with Mummy in a fluffy towel.

On reflection of the holiday as Harry sat watching the sun go down in what he could only describe as a puddle, in which he was splashing around with other similarly aged children he hadn't minded his parents making him go as naked as possible at every excuse or the photos they had taken of him doing so, he hadn't minded that Toby and Lily had spent much time with him and that Charlie had massively rubbed it in about being able to swim when Harry was only allowed in the water when he was being held or else put in the puddle because he had experienced something he had never experienced before. His first holiday.

The last day was emotional; the staff kept telling the family how much they would miss them after becoming one of the favourite families staying there, Severus' dry wit, Cassie's caring nature for everyone, Toby's ability to make friends with everyone, including the man who clean who cleaned the pool, Lily was the epitome of cute little girl, Charlie was cheeky and mischievous and Harry was the ultimate cute baby. The family had been very popular with the other families too and Harry felt as though he was going to miss all the attention, especially from the girls who cooed over him all day. Harry sat on his parents lap on the coach taking them to the airport and fell asleep dreaming of ice creams and puddle pools.

Author note—May make this into a side story let me know if you would be interested in reading more about the Snape family on tour.


	11. Chapter 11

The family returned from their holiday to a surprise, Harry's crocodile had been fixed and the quarters had been completely finished and even redecorated. They were stunning and Harry was glad to be back in his own cot again.

It was September when Harry discovered what it would have been like to be an only child, Harry had been woken early on a September morning and dressed in his summer wardrobe of shorts, a t-shirt and sandals, it was still warm enough to be dressed in his summer stuff and Harry would miss this wardrobe when it went cold and he would be bundled up in a coat and scarf again. Harry was strapped into his buggy and handed a toasted waffle as Mummy rushed around the house and kitchen.

"Charlie, Lily, are you both ready, you don't want to be late on your first day of school." Cassie shouted up the stairs

"Coming" shouted Charlie as he flew down the stairs in his school uniform with a massive smile on his face launching himself into his mother's arms. Mummy looked like she was going to cry before making him stand by the front door and taking pictures of him. Lily calmly descended the stairs, grabbed her lunch from the kitchen and put her raincoat in her bag and was ready to go.

As Charlie got his lunch and put his new shoes on Harry was handed another toasted waffle and his morning bottle of milk was wedged under into his pushchair where he could reach it. They were off, Mummy seemed to be on a mission and they arrived at the school early, Mummy and Harry had never dropped Lily off at school before but it all looked very exciting, there were lots of nervous looking parents today some of them with very nervous children. Harry however was giggling away as Lily and Charlie were in front of him making him laugh, he loved his big brother and sister, they always knew how to make him laugh, when an older child came over to say hello though Harry hid behind rocky who he had taken to taking everywhere with him just in case someone tried to hurt him again.

Harry, his pushchair and rocky were suddenly left as onlookers though when a whistle was blown and Lily gave her mother a hug before running off to joining her line and Mummy went with Charlie to his teacher. The parents were mostly crying and when all of the children were led into the school many of them were crying too. Mummy gave Charlie a kiss and a hug before waving him off at the door and returning to Harry who was watching wide eyed from his pushchair keeping rocky close and drinking his bottle slowly.

"Let's go home, shall we Harry?" Cassie asked and Harry nodded allowing himself to be pushed home.

Mummy tried to have fun with him and he loved it but he could tell that she was preoccupied, Harry was had practised his talking with Mummy and was currently having a morning snack when Mummy started talking to him.

"I wonder if Charlie is ok" she started "I do worry when they all go off to school, Daddy worries about them too you know. I don't know why I'm telling you this Harry but I know that it is going to be a lonely few weeks. Daddy will be having new Slytherin students in his house soon, Charlie is starting school and we are being left here all day. I reckon we should go and try to make some new friends. Daddy will be very busy the next month or so little man, new Slytherin first years take up a lot of his time, more time than they use to. Daddy blames himself for not paying enough attention to some of his past students; he missed things, important things about where they came from. He will be bad tempered too, it's this time of year he blames himself for not picking up on Harry Potter's home life and for being so cruel to him in school. He promised himself that he wouldn't do that to any student ever again but he still has to discipline them. Daddy still has to keep them in check though and parents don't always do that nowadays, that's what led to the revenge on him last term, if only they knew how he hated having to discipline his students, it means that he has to spend evenings in school when he would rather be here, reading you stories, tucking you in, playing games with you. Daddy will always love you though, he was going to give up working full time and teach part time but he will never truly be happy doing that because he still carries so much guilt. Daddy still keeps a photo album of Harry and Lily Potter in his cupboard, he thinks I don't know, but every so often, usually at this time of year I catch him looking at it. Whatever happens though young man, Daddy will always love us." Cassie smiled sadly "He will just never love us as much as Harry and Lily Potter but you will learn to accept that the same as everyone else in this family." Cassie noticed his look "OK, you have finished, let us go to the park."

Harry was being pushed on the swings; Cassie had unloaded a lot of on him today, he couldn't quite get it off of his mind and Cassie must have noted because at some point she picked him up, gave him a cuddle and just sat with him on the bench, rocking him. "Are you missing Charlie too?" Cassie asked. Harry nodded, Mummy seemed happier when Charlie was at home with them. Harry was soon being pushed back home for his lunch and nap.

Harry was ecstatic to be picking Charlie up from school, he had lots of fun with Mummy this afternoon, they had painted, made a den in the living room, decorated cakes and painted eggs but it just wasn't the same without Charlie there. Harry was let out of his pushchair to wander the playground with some of the other younger children when Harry heard Charlie's voice "Mummy, Mummy" he shouted running into his mother's arms and immediately telling his mother of his day at one hundred miles an hour. Harry felt a little sad; obviously Charlie hadn't missed Harry as much as Harry had missed Charlie. "Where's Harry?" Charlie asked looking around "I really missed him today" Charlie told his Mummy. "I think Harry missed his big brother too" Mummy was telling Charlie while Harry started running to hug his big brother around the waist.

That evening Daddy didn't come home and no dinner was cooked, Toby had spent the day moving his stuff back into his dorms and now Mummy was making sure Lily, Harry and Charlie were all dressed in smart robes to go to the great hall. Tonight was the night of the sorting's and Lily and Charlie were very excited having experienced it before. Harry was a little more sceptical but if it meant that he got to see his Daddy he would happily go to the feast.

Seated at the head table Harry watched from his Mummy's lap which he was sharing with Lily, Charlie was currently occupying Minerva's lap and Daddy was yet to emerge with the first years. When he did emerge it was just to the doorway and Harry was disappointed that he wouldn't be getting a hug, he started pouting at his Daddy and received a smile and a wave before his father turned back to his first years probably explaining what would be happening. Minerva stood up and sat Charlie down on her chair before clapping her hands and announcing the sorting would begin immediately. Severus emerged and stood at the doorway so both the first years and the rest of the hall could see him and the sorting started with Severus calling name and the hat calling the houses.

Once the first years were all sorted Severus took Charlie off Minerva and sat down beside his family. Minerva was smiling as she addressed the school

"A quick speech and I will let you get on with the welcoming feast. First of all I would like to say welcome to all of our first years and welcome back to the rest of our students. The forbidden forest is forbidden for students as is the third floor and any of the professors quarters unless you have explicit permission from the professors themselves. Now some introductions the Head of Gryffindor and teacher of Herbology is professor Longbottom, Head of Ravenclaw and teacher of astronomy is Professor Kyle , Head of Hufflepuff and teacher of muggle studies is Professor Fitzpatrick. Finally let me introduce Head of Slytherin, teacher of defence against the dark arts and father of four, Professor Snape. I ask that you treat all of the professors and their families with respect, you will meet them all in good time and you will treat them as you treat everyone in this school as though they are a member of your family. Now flibble, tweet, sherbert lemons, let the feast begin!"

As the food appeared the Snape family dug in happily with Severus being bombarded with a million stories of what had happened since that very morning. Harry was giggling as Snape tickled and kissed him obviously enjoying being able to show off his family, until the dinner was over and Severus gave them all a kiss telling them "goodnight, sleep well." Maybe he wouldn't be coming home tonight Harry thought as he watched his father lead the Slytherins out of the hall as the prefects from all the other houses took their students. Maybe Severus really was very serious about his duties as head of house.

That evening after Harry had been put to bed he thought about what he had learned today. So Severus had always felt guilty for being mean to him and not noticing what were obvious signs of abuse from his care at the Dursleys. Severus was unable to live a normal family life because of him. Harry thought about Dumbledore,and thought about what hey was doing to his family, he had a loving wife, good friends and two lovely children but he insisted on drowning his sorrows in alcohol, he was probably a good Dad for some of the time but the rest he put his work and his drinking first. What was more important for him though was it for him to go home and fix his life with Ginny and make a better life for him and his children or was it to leave that life behind and grow up again with a fresh start in this world and try to make everyone's lives happier here. With this dilemma in his head Harry fell into a restless sleep.

Author Note- Ok so I have three more chapters and then we are going to start skipping time a bit more and picking the pace up, I just love writing baby Harry though. Hope you guys are all still enjoying! The next few chapters will be pretty angsty so this is a pre warning x


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was now 14 months old and well and truly a toddler, he walked everywhere he could, talked whenever he could and had almost got a full mouth of teeth. Harry hadn't seen much of his Daddy in the last month occasionally he would go out with them on a Saturday morning but not very often, Cassie had been right, Severus threw himself into his duties even allowing a couple of the first years to sleep on their sofa for a couple of nights when they complained of homesickness. It was October now and the days were getting colder, Harry was out of his shorts and t-shirts and was always in trousers and a big new coat. Today was **not** shaping up to be a good day, Harry had woken earlier than usual and had walked down stairs holding his mother's hand to find Daddy sleeping of the sofa, wait a minute, why wasn't Daddy in his bed, the one he shared with Mummy. Harry looked quizzically at Mummy.

"Daddy sleep bed wit you" he said accusingly at his mother.

"Calm down Harry, Daddy must have just not wanted to wake me up when he came in late last night." Cassie told him with a smile although Harry could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Let's get you some breakfast" Mummy said letting Harry sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen which he did occasionally instead of using his high chair which he had taken a dislike to using. He was a big boy and although he resembled a much younger child in size he was sure that he was too big to go in the high chair anymore.

Harry was sat on his knees at the breakfast table eating his cereal with a spoon when Mummy put a cup infront of him with some milk in it. Harry stared at the cup, it was a sippy cup but it definitely wasn't one of his bottles. He liked his bottles, they made him feel safe and secure. Mummy must have just poured his milk into the wrong container because she was tired. He pushed the cup across the table to his Mummy.

"Boll peese" Harry asked sweetly.

"No Harry, this is a big boy cup, you are too big for a bottle, you get to use a big boy cup now, isn't that exciting?" Mummy asked with an excited smile.

"NO! BOLL PEESE!" Harry shouted

"Harry, the bottles are no longer in the house, you either drink out of a big boy cup or you go without your milk, it's your choice" Mummy told him.

Harry had never felt so betrayed in his life, why was Mummy being so cruel, he did the only thing he could think of and folding his arms on top of the table and burying his face in his arms he cried, deep heart wrenching cries punctuated with long inhales and occasional screams. Mummy sat and stroked his hair gently from across the table until Daddy came in and asked what the noise was about.

"I just told him that the bottles are gone and showed him his big boy cup" Mummy explained. Daddy sighed softly before lifting Harry into his arms, Harrys face was buried in Severus' chest, still sobbing as Severus sat next to his wife rubbing the child's back. When Harry had finished and was now hiccupping Severus turned him around and after wiping his tears Severus picked up Harrys sippy cup and began to feed it to him as Harry lay cradled against his chest, Harry really was thirsty and at the moment was willing to give in so that his throat could feel better after all that crying. That morning as everyone got ready to go to school and work Harry was very subdued, during the ride to school Harry had tried to lose his cup many times, dropping it out of the buggy until Mummy took it off him and hid it underneath his seat where he couldn't reach it.

The scenario got worse after they dropped Lily and Charlie at school, as they were doing now on a Monday and a Friday morning when Severus had to attend great hall breakfasts in order to make sure that some of his smaller Slytherins were indeed eating properly. After dropping Lily and Charlie at school Harry was taken to the hospital wing, 'uh oh' he thought as Madam Pomfrey smiled at him.

"Last lot of jabs today then and a check up?" she asked Cassie and took Harry from the buggy as Cassie nodded. Harry was undressed after he had put up a fight and grumped though having his trousers taken off. Harry found that he didn't even feel these jabs though and he was dressed in a much happier mood. He let Madam Pomfrey check him over and even said to her "duck, daddy, cup bye beye" to which Madam Pomfrey nodded with a smile.

"His speech is coming on really well" Madam Pomfrey commentated.

"Every day he seems to have learnt a few new words, he just has trouble putting them together in the right order" Cassie told her proud of her baby's achievements.

"Is he still using a bottle?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We took him off it last night, he didn't notice last night because he was so tired, he must have just thought it was his bottle but he wasn't too pleased this morning," Cassie told the healer brushing Harrys hair from his eyes.

"He will learn to adapt Cassie, just keep going, from what I've seen it will only be a couple of months before he is ready to start toilet training and sleeping in a big boy bed. Your little boy has reached every mile stone months early Cassie, you and Severus have done a wonderful job, now stop worrying, your son has not suffered brain damage. He will always be small for his age but he is one of the brightest toddlers I have ever met." Madam Pomfrey told a teary Cassandra Snape.

"Thank you Poppy. It just seems to be the last four months where he has really come into himself, he is like a completely different child, before he would just lie there and cry, eat and sleep like a newborn but then it was like one morning he just woke up and he was Harry, he was giggling and smiling and talking and walking." Cassie garbled watching Harry who seemed to be listening intently to their conversation.

"Cassie, that happens at some point to all babies when they begin to become toddlers, just enjoy him and the rest of your family, Severus will run out of Harry Potters to save soon and will become the great father he usually is, you know how this pattern works by now as we all do. Sometimes I wonder whether part of Severus died with Harry the day the war ended" Pomfrey added wistfully.

After waking up from his nap after lunch Harry thought about how affected everyone seemed by his death, they weren't as affected by Severus' death where he came from it was only him that seemed affected by Snapes death in his world. Was there a Cassandra in his world somewhere, did she have children? He needed to find out.

That afternoon Harry took the sippy cup more willingly, Mummy had replaced the top with a softer spout which was more like his bottle and he was happier with that, she even gave him pumpkin juice to drink and he was showing his new big boy cup to rocky proudly, yes he was feeling much better until Mummy got a phone call, Lily had been sick at school and Harry was bundled into his pushchair to go and fetch her. When they arrivd at school Harry was taken out of the pushchair and carried home as Lily was put in the pushchair and pushed home. He cried at the unfairness of it all, it was his pushchair not Lily's.

When they got home Lily was put to bed and Cassie spent the afternoon looking after her mostly leaving Harry to his own devices in the playroom, Harry had a smelly nappy and even though he was able to mostly ignore it soon his little jeans were wet too. Harry realised he had sprung a leak and was mortified taking himself into the hidden corner of the playroom and sobbling quietly. It seemed to be much later and Harry was just getting over his leaking nappy when his Daddy rushed through the doors with Charlie who he had picked up from school. Daddy who had carried Charlie in his arms all the way from school popped the small boy inside the playroom and went upstairs to Cassie who was sitting with her daughter and Madam Pomfrey. Lily had caught Owl flu and was being sick, Madam Pomfrey was worried about Lily not being able to keep anything down and was concerned about dehydration.

"Daddy" Charlie called from the playroom, Charlie had smelled something and found a puddle in the middle of the floor and a quiet Harry in the corner of the room who stunk.

"Daddy" Charlie called again, this time Daddy came down the stairs to see what was wrong

"What is it Charlie?" Severus asked.

Charlie simply pointed to Harry who was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"O Harry" Severus muttered "How long have you been sat there?" he asked the toddler seeing the old remains of tears and snot on his face. Severus took Harry and changed him before cleaning the playroom floor and spraying an air spray into the room.

"Watch him for me Charlie" his Daddy said before leaving the room again.

A lot happened in the next ten minutes. First Toby came in and starting playing with them but then there was shouting coming from upstairs, they all stopped to listen.

"Why didn't you ring me?" that was Daddys voice.

"Because you haven't been available for about a month now, I'm getting used to being a single parent" Mummy snapped.

"Well obviously you can't cope, Harry was left on his own for God knows how long, his nappy was leaking, he had been crying and anything could have happened to him. Charlie's school rang me because no one had come to pick him up and you were uncontactable." That was Daddy again, he sounded angry.

"Well I'm sorry that your daughter got Owl flu and I'm sorry you would rather be with your precious Slytherins than with your family but I am doing my best for this family which is more than I can say for you." Mummy sounded very cross.

"Doing your best, there is one nappy left in the house, Charlie hasn't read to you in two weeks, none of his homework has been done and Lily's PE kit hasn't been in school since term began, is that doing your best?" Severus asked

"Yes Severus it is." Mummy sounded sad "But at least I am doing something for this family" Mummy took another breath. "You cannot save every single child who has had a bad start in life, I know you feel guilty for things have have slipped under your radar but you cannot punish your family for those mistakes, your children should not be punished because you couldn't save Harry Potter." Mummy was crying, they could all hear it.

"Your right" Severus sighed "you are always right, I have left you to deal with all the kids on your own for a month, I need to step up, I am going to step down as head of Slytherin."

"No you won't" Mummy cut him off "you can't we both know that. But you could cut down your hours that you teach and you could start being here for your family, take the week off, you have a sick child and no doubt at least one of the others will catch this as well. Take a week to care for your family Severus, go and buy Harry some nappies, Play football with Charlie, Look after Lily and talk to Toby about school, girls and help him with his homework." Mummy finished and there was a pause before silence.

Lilys door opened and closed and Mummy came downstairs to see the children all staring at her from the open door of the playroom.

"I'm guessing you boys heard our discussion?" Mummy asked.

We all nodded before Toby asked the question we were all thinking. "Your going to be okay though right? Your not going to split up like Erins mum and Dad?" Mummy smiled at us.

"No darling, never" she smiled before going through to the kitchen. Soon after Mummy went upstairs to see Lily Severus came down the stairs.

"Get your coats on boys, we're going out" he called grabbing Harry's coat and helping him on with it before unfolding the pushchair and setting Harry in it.

The Snape boys soon arrived at Hogsmede, the first stop was to the children's shop where Daddy bought Harry's nappies and a PE kit in Lily's size. Charlie was bought a new book bag and then the family moved onto the next store where Toby was bought a new CD for his collection and Harry was given his sippy cup to drink. (He quite liked it now.) The shop next door was boring and Toby was able to take Charlie next door, Harry however was forced to endure the horror of watching his Daddy, who was also Severus Snape, picking out sexy lingerie, a box of chocolates and other items which he didn't want to think about why they were being used, he hoped the chocolate spread was for his toast but he really doubted that.

The final place they went was the muggle fish and chip shop where Severus ordered one extra large portions of chips, one large fish, one steak and kidney pie, three large sausages and a light curry sauce. Toby was being his lovely thirteen year old self and was flirting with the girl serving them until Severus announced that they were leaving and he would be in trouble if he didn't follow.

Once home the family were joined by a drowsy looking Lily who was fed a tiny bit of sausage and a couple of chips, even Harry ate more than her finishing his half of the large sausage and a couple of chips before feeling too full to eat anymore. He was then bathed by his Daddy which was brilliant because he hadn't been able to see much of his Daddy recently, even if he did have to share his bath with Charlie. Toby came in to say that he was headed back to his dorms and with wave and a "bye bye" from Charlie and Harry and a "Don't stay up too late" from his father Toby was gone. Charlie and Harry were put to bed early tonight as well. Harry was tired but couldn't fall asleep so easily without his bottle, after a while though he did drift off, just as noises started coming from his parents' bedroom next door.

Over the next two weeks the Owl flu spread through all the Snape's except for Harry who had rediscovered Lily's old nurse uniform and was helping to nurse them all back to health. Severus was back and the house was happy again.

Author Note- Sorry for the rubbish ending, must try to do better in the future! x


	13. Chapter 13

Author note—This chapter includes some pretty upsetting stuff, I was in tears writing it, so if you don't feel comfortable reading about babies and children in tough medical situations then feel free to skip this chapter just please don't review this too harshly. Thanks xx

It was yet another two months from their when Harrys life changed yet again. It was December and Harry was now 16 months old and had recently had his cot removed from his room and a toddler bed put in, he was just getting used to that and was looking forward to Christmas when something worried him and his family. Mummy was shopping for presents, it was a Saturday and the rest of the Snape family were watching the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match and Daddy had dressed them all in Slytherin colours to sit in the stands much to the horror of Minerva.

As the snitch came into sight Harry shouted "nitch" Daddy spotted it to. The seekers went diving after the snitch and when the Slytherin seeker caught it the stand erupted. Harry wasn't sure how to feel so just hung around his Daddy's neck like a monkey. Harry hadn't been feeling very alert all day and this noise was getting to him, he started to cry, making his Daddy usher Lily and Charlie to the care of Minerva and Toby and head down to their quarters, after taking Harry away from the noise he seemed better so Severus took him back to the quarters to eat lunch, Harry didn't eat much, his tummy felt funny, but this was probably just that he had a massive dinner last night.

After lunch Mummy returned with bags full of shopping and sat around with Severus and the children except for Harry, who was still taking a nap. Lunch passed fine but it was two hours later and Harry had still not woken up when the Snape parents became worried and headed upstairs to check on him.

Harry was lying on his side, breathing heavily but still fast asleep, Mummy put a hand on Harry's forhead but immediately drew back with a hiss.

"Sev, he's burning up" she whispered worried.

"Floo Poppy and tell her it's an emergency" Severus ordered picking up the sick child. Harry's sheets were drenched in sweat and he was still unconscious.

As Poppy came through the floo she quickly made her way upstairs to the nursery and started waving her wand around Harry.

"He has a very high fever, he is severely dehydrated, diahrrea, close to seizing, unable to find the immediate cause, I need to take him to the hospital wing, he needs to be on a drip" Poppy said looking at the worried parents.

"Of course" whispered Cassie.

"I will take the children to Minerva's and meet you there" Severus said looking mortified.

With that decided Poppy took Harry off to the hospital wing with Cassandra bustling behind with Harry's stuffed crocodile and his favourite blanket.

In the hospital wing when Severus arrived he was immediately transported back to Harrys day of birth with all the wires that were going in and out of him, Cassie was sat beside Harry's bed crying, he couldn't believe what was happening, Harry had been well for months and now this.

Madam Pomfrey came back through from her office, this time with two other mediwitches, they all looked very concerned and after an examination and a quick discussion between the healers Poppy turned to Severus and Cassandra to deliver the news.

"Cassandra, Severus, we think we might know what is wrong with Harry. The other mediwitches here have kindly agreed to come from St Mungo's to help him but I have to warn you that it might be touch and go for a while. Harry's managed to catch a virus and because he has never had the strongest immune system since his difficult start the virus has hit him hard. At present we are trying to find out what the virus is but because of his symptoms we are having a hard time finding out what virus he has. We can only tell you that we are trying our best and will try to keep him as stable as possible but this virus could turn out to be very serious. You two need to prepare yourselves for the worst." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Severus and Cassie started crying as the news was delivered, Harry was doing so well, he was ahead of milestones, he had been in good health and had been a giggly, happy toddler, to suddenly find themselves watching their little boy back in a hospital bed with tubes and drips all over him was more than they could handle. The pair were watching the beeping of the monitors when they noticed Harry's temperature and heart rate climbing.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Severus shouted.

Poppy came bustling over and noticing Harry's monitors tried to cast a cooling charm on the sheets, it seemed they were too late though and Harry's body went rigid and started to seize. Cassie screamed and Poppy leapt into action rolling him over and holding him still waiting for the seizure to pass.

After the seizure passed Harry was put on even more tubes including one that went into his mouth and into his nose. As evening came Minerva arrived to see how Harry was, his appearance alone was enough to make her drop to her knees and as Severus helped guide her into a chair and explain what had happened Minerva regained her Gryffindor bravery and told the upset parents that she would look after the kids tonight and if necessary find a supply to cover Snape's duties.

Day turned to night and Harry's status hadn't changed, night turned back to day and apart from two very upset parents nothing changed. During the morning Toby was allowed to visit and shared a tearful hug with his father.

After several more hours passed and the three Snape's left only to take bathroom breaks Poppy rushed into the ward.

"We know what's wrong with Harry. Harry has drunk some sort of poison, have you noticed any potions missing or any cleaning products suddenly used very quickly. We don't know what potion has caused this but we think we know how to fix it, now this could be dangerous but we would like to go inside your son's mind and remove a memory to find out what he has drunk, this is dangerous but it is the only way we can find out what is wrong before the poison kills him. We need your permission to do this and we need it quickly."

"That seems a little extreme Poppy, is there not another way?" Severus asked concerned

"Not really unless you can invent a potion that would help his body get rid of any toxin in his body within an hour" Poppy said sarcastically.

"Well what if I did" Severus told her seriously. "It's still a prototype but has worked on all the test subjects so far, I believe it would work" Severus added seriously. Poppy thought.

"Ok Severus we will try it but I am also going to go inside Harry's brain and try to find out so we can use your potion and an antidote, these treatments together should speed up his recovery." Poppy said with determination.

That night Severus watched as his potion was poured through his sons drip and prepared himself as Poppy was about to enter Harry's mind. Poppy opened Harrys eyes and with a "legilimens" she launched herself in, inside Harry's mind was designed as a forest, each tree represented a section of his brain, the first one she was interested in was his memories, this was the largest tree in the forest by far. As she started to walk through the tree door what she saw amazed her, it was thousands of flickers of memories, the first were of green flashing lights and Harry Potter's Hogwarts days, many of these memories weren't Harry Snapes at all, they were Harry Potter's. She was shocked, as she was about to withdraw from Harry's mind to tell everyone her discovery Harry Potter spoke to her. Harry was an adult, he looked about thirty and he was the exact image of his father.

"Poppy, please don't tell anyone" he begged. "I am from a world where I survived instead of Severus, Dumbledore sent me here, I have been here for sixth months in Harry Snapes body. You know better than anyone what my childhood was like, please just let me have a chance at a happy childhood, I will tell the Snape's when the time is right. Poppy promise me" Harry whispered with tears in his voice.

"Okay" Poppy told him "I never could resist your puppy dog eyes Mr Potter" and with that she was expelled from his mind.

Poppy found herself back in the room looking at a now waking Harry Snape. Her assistant was spelling the last of the potions into his stomach carefully.

"Harry Snape wake up you have some seriously worried parents who can't wait to see you" ordered Poppy and with that Harry opened his eyes to see Poppy winking at him, Poppy removed the tube from Harry's mouth and adjusted most of his tubes before letting the parents decend on their son.

"Thank you Poppy" Cassie told her solemly.

"Don't thank me, this one mostly due to your son, he is fighter, you named him well" with that Poppy left the happy family to their celebrations.

It was days later when Harry's family came back to pick him up and it was Christmas eve. He was going home for Christmas, his family thought that gifts, turkey and money in the world would not provide a better gift than having their youngest family member home for Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas day arrived and although Harry had only just been released from the hospital wing and was feeling very groggy he was excited about his first ever family Christmas. He was woken by screaming, excited screaming which hurt his head and made him cry. Before he could make too much of a fuss though Daddy was beside his bed with a pain reliever for him and helped him drink the potion from his cup before changing his nappy and carrying him downstairs still dressed in his pyjamas.

"Hows your headache little man?" Daddy asked as they walked downstairs.

"Ouchie" Harry replied thoughtfully.

"Well then it will serve as a reminder not to drink your brothers poorly made potions," Severus chided gently "your brother is still in big trouble for that, why he ever thought giving a toddler a potion to make them grow was a good idea is beyond me, you will grow when you are good and ready." The pair turned into the living room which held a massive Christmas tree with what seemed to be hundreds of brightly wrapped presents underneath. The rest of the Snape's were sat on the floor chatting excitedly when they arrived but Toby soon stopped and looked sheepish.

"It is Christmas Toby, you are forgiven, just never give your baby brother potions again, I know you were trying to be helpful but, well, you saw the results." With Severus' last words on the topic spoken Harry was handed to Toby to look after through the present opening chaos.

The presents were amazing they each took turns in opening presents and the presents he had gotten everyone were received with giving him a hug and a tickle. Toby had helped Harry open his presents as his hand eye co- ordination was still pretty poor and once Toby had completed the first rip in all his presents he had torn into them with vigour. Severus had received some new black slippers, a new cauldron, some new socks, a family calendar to put in his office full of family photos, a box of honeydukes chocolate, a new mug and various small gifts from some of his Slytherins. Mummy had received a cooking book, a mug which Harry had painted with Daddy's help, a new hat and glove set, a spa day, some gift vouchers for local shops and a couple of small chocolates. Toby received a new broomstick, a care kit for his broom, an iPod, a new CD of rap music, some gadgets, socks, chocolate and a new quidditch poster. Lily and Charlie received masses of toys and games all unwrapped with excitement and Harry received lots of toys and games, some new books, a few new sets of clothes to replace those he was growing out of and a bright red ball.

The family were happily playing with all their new presents when Cassie looked at her watch and ushered them all to their rooms.

"We have to be at Molly and Arthurs in thirty minutes for Christmas dinner!" she panicked pulling Harry away from his new ball and taking him to the master bedroom to get him changed. As Severus had just taken his trousers off, and Cassie was finishing in the shower Harry felt the need to assume the 'change me now' position on his parents bed.

"Harry, can you wait two minutes please, Daddy hasn't got any trousers on right now" Severus moaned trying to find his best trousers to wear and cursing when he couldn't find them. Harry wasn't about to give up though, he had learnt a few things since being in this family. 1) He was a baby and his needs had to be met instantly and 2) if you can't get what you want by asking nicely then cry. So that's exactly what he did.

As Severus moved to change him , Harry started giggling at his father just in his boxer shorts , trying to rush and change his nappy looking more flustered than he could have ever imagined the potions master getting.

"Think this is funny do you?" Severus asked with a smirk at Harry who was now lying on their bed in just a nappy watching his parents getting dressed in their Sunday best.

"Let's find you something to wear" Severus laughed evilly.

Harry was horrified at what he was being dressed in; it was an all in one reindeer suite complete with a hood which held antlers. This was embarrassing.

As the family stepped through the floo to the Burrow Molly Weasley immediately began cooing over him, Harry who hated all the attention began to try and remove the costume and still feeling not up to par began to cry and whine.

"Now everyone has seen him, I will change him into something more comfortable" Cassie told the room feeling bad for Harry who Severus was trying his best to embarrass after Harry's fussiness this morning.

"Hurry up Mum, there more presents to open" Toby shouted up the stairs before settling down with the rest of the large family.

The presents Harry received were not what he thought he was going to receive, the first few presents he opened were more toys, clothes and books but the last present was beyond a joke. Molly passed him his first present to reveal lots of underwear, he looked at them, then at Molly and then at his Mummy and Daddy. He wore nappies he didn't need these, was it a joke?

"Wow Harry, your first set of big boy underwear," Mummy sounded excited showing him the characters that he had been bought. They were muggle telly characters and some quidditch themed ones. Harry had two presents left though and was hoping the last two were better.

As Harry undid the next present he found that this was worst than the last. It was a box with a picture of a red potty on it and a little boy sat on it smiling, this was rubbish, he didn't want this he wanted toys. The last present he opened was a packet of pull ups. Harry started to cry quietly, he wanted toys and he definitely wanted to keep his nappies.

Molly then passed him his last present which had been hidden behind her back and Harry opened it half-heartedly hoping to the heavens that it wasn't anything as horrible as the last presents, he opened it and found it to be a mini broom. This was amazing, that was the best present ever. Harry felt too tired to play on it at the moment but was definitely excited to have a go when he was feeling better.

Lunch was called and the table enlarged for the huge family to sit around it, there was more food than Harry had ever seen and Molly kept filling his plate up with more and more food until Mummy had to scrape some of it onto hers so that it didn't look like a mountain anymore. Molly was a wonderful cook, she always had been and this Christmas dinner was amazing, half way through pudding though he felt himself grow sleepy and his eyes started to droop. Mummy lifted Harry onto her lap and within seconds sleep had overtaken him completely.

As Harry awoke he found that it was evening now at the Weasleys and he was lying on a chair surrounded by pillows and covered in a purple throw. As he started to grumble Molly lifted him up and took him upstairs changing his nappy before depositing him in the attic with all the other children. The parents were downstairs in the kitchen/ dining room enjoying some drinks and small nibbles and he was upstairs with the rabble. The children seemed to be playing various different board games but as soon as Molly had disappeared the older kids were sat around in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Toby seemed to be the ring leader being the oldest and spun the bottle until it landed on Charlie

"Truth or Dare?" Toby asked.

"Dare" Charlie answered confidently.

"I dare you to sing a Christmas carol to everyone tonight at supper" Toby said. Harry gave a sigh of relief Toby was playing nice with his cousins who were all younger than him and he sat down next to his brother to show that he approved.

The game continued for many hours until Molly called them for supper at which point Charlie burst into "WE wish you a Merry Christmas" and everyone joined in. Supper was a relaxed affair with the food being a buffet and from Charlie's prompting the family sat around the living room singing carols with Arthur playing the piano and everyone singing and dancing together. With a full belly and a happy feeling, Harry fell asleep on his Daddy's lap. This was the best Christmas ever.


	15. Chapter 15

At 2 years old Harry was woken to startling news which was set to ruin his life. He woke up to see his Mummy above his bed.

"Morning Harry" she smiled lifting her baby boy up. She lifted him onto the potty as she had been doing every morning since last Christmas and recently he had started relieving himself when he was set on it after waking up with a dry nappy. As was the norm Harry then lay on the floor and played for a little while his Mummy flushed the toilet and got his clothes ready on his bed, when she was ready for him he would stand up and help get himself dressed but today something was about to change, instead of his usual nappy he was put into underwear and no trousers.

"Nappy" Harry said pointing to himself; Mummy was probably distracted and thought she was dressing Charlie.

"Not today big man, today we are potty training so you get to wear big boy pants and use a potty." Cassie told him with a proud smile. Harry was not convinced though, at first he had hated having to wear a nappy but accepted that he had to because he had no bladder control. When he did start knowing when he was full though he loved the convenience of not having to finish playing or get out of bed to empty his bladder. He did not want to get rid of his nappy's they made him felt safe and loved, first his bottle had been got rid of, then his cot and now his nappies, what would be the next casualty? Rocky? Cuddles? He did not like where this was going.

After breakfast Mummy had sat him on the potty again, but this time he was not going down without a fight and nothing happened. He would just wait until Mummy put a nappy back on him.

"It's Ok Harry" Mummy told him "we will try again soon" Harry went off to play and soon found he was pretty desperate, but could hold on until nap time, he hoped.

Playing with his toy cars Harry suddenly felt an accident occurring, he would play it down though, and carry on playing. As he continued playing with his cars Mummy came back.

"O Harry, have you had an accident?" she asked reaching for some kitchen roll and drying the floor off before replacing his quidditch underwear with some new slytherin ones.

The day seemed to continue in that pattern, and soon Mummy seemed stressed and when Madam Pomfrey came by to pick up some potions from Daddy, Mummy explained the problem.

"Maybe he's not ready; he hasn't managed to get to the potty once today." Mummy sighed and Madam Pomfrey stood up.

"There's no one in the Hospital Wing at the moment how about I stay here and help you" Poppy suggested.

"Would you Poppy that sounds wonderful" Cassie asked

"Of course Cassie, I will spend some time with Harry in the playroom, why don't you take a short walk to clear your head" Poppy said with a smile.

"Yes, I think that might help, Bye Harry, Mummy won't be long" Mummy said with a wave as she disappeared.

Once Mummy had left Harry knew he was about to be in trouble.

"Harry, we both know that you know how to use the toilet properly, now stop messing your Mummy around and start behaving properly, no matter how many accidents you have you will be expected to at least try, will you promise me you will try for the rest of the day?" Poppy asked gently

"Promise" Harry replied feeling a little ashamed of his behaviour.

"Good, now do you need to use the potty?" Poppy asked. Harry nodded and soon they were in the bathroom waiting for something to happen. Harry sat there for a few minutes and nothing had happened, Poppy was talking to him about how busy she was nowadays with this that and the other when Harry decided maybe he hadn't needed to go and stood up declaring "all done." Poppy sighed and replaced his pants before taking his hand and leading him back to the playroom, within the walk to the playroom though something had changed and as soon as they got back Harry had another accident, this one though he hadn't felt coming and he started to cry.

"Uh oh, now Harry, its ok, your body's very little and accidents will happen but you'll get there. Let's get you cleaned up" Pomfrey told him.

As it turned out Harry wasn't very ready and it was six months later until he would be. At 2 and a half years old Harry had gotten bored of being an only child and was bored of all the Snape toys and was bored of having only his Mummy's company. Tantrums had begun and this was the one stage of his life when he couldn't control himself, he was just frustrated he wasn't a baby anymore but he was still treated like one. He was put on a leash when he was allowed to walk to school to pick up Charlie and Lily, he was no longer allowed to sleep in his parent's bed whenever he liked and he was being forced to 'behave' when he could have got away with being naughty in the past.

Harry was in the middle of one of these tantrums because Mummy was busy cooking and not playing with him, he was screaming on the floor, kicking his legs and crying, because crying usually got you what you wanted. It wasn't working, why wasn't she picking him up, she was ignoring him, he stopped his tantrum and stormed into the playroom slamming his door and throwing the toys all over the playroom. This had Mummy's attention. He was picked up and placed in a corner of the kitchen on his bottom.

"Harry, you are going to sit in this corner for two minutes, you are really playing up today and I just don't understand why, now stay here until Mummy comes and gets you" with that said Mummy left to continue cooking and Harry crumbled, Mummy looked really upset with him, maybe she didn't love him anymore, he cried real tears this time and when Mummy came to get him all he could utter was a heart breaking "sorry" before he collapsed into her arms and cried. Mummy picked him up and carried him to the dining room where she sat down and held him in her lap.

"Harry, why are you acting like this? You've always been so well behaved" Mummy was talking to herself out loud.

After lunch Mummy strapped him into his pushchair to take him to school, he wasn't up to walking, he had refused a nap today and was suffering a little for this desicion but he would still have a run around in the playground when he got there. "Eddie, Eddie" Harry shouted from his pushchair when he arrived at the playground, his Mummy unstrapped him, and let him run off to play with his friend before turning to Eddie's mother.

"This seems to be the highlight of his day at the moment; he can't wait to get here to play with Eddie." Cassie told the blonde mother.

"Eddie is like that about playgroup, can't wait to get to play group in the morning and play with new people every day, it's stopped his tantrums too because he's so tired when he comes back he tends to nap a little bit longer" The woman told Cassie watching the toddlers play tag in the playground.

Cassie thought about it "Harry's started having horrible tantrums, he's given up his naps and he's not the happy smiley boy that I'm used to, he used to be cheeky and full of energy, he was the smiler in the family but in the last six months he has suddenly changed, he's clingy and angry and just doesn't seem interested in his favourite activities anymore, I'm at a loss with him, Lola." Cassie told her with a sigh.

"Try taking him to playgroup, it starts a few minutes after school in the morning and you pick them up at lunch time, it's only across the road, he might just be lonely, he's the first who is used to having another sibling at home to play with, what happened six month ago though?" Lola asked

"We tried potty training for the first time, but that only lasted a day, he hasn't been ready, he really hated it, it was almost as though he thought we were going to get rid of him." Cassie told her friend with a sad smile.

As the bell rang Harry went running over to Lily, who was first out of school, she picked him up awkwardly and with a goodbye to her friends flew her brother over to his pushchair to say hello to her mother, soon after Charlie came running at them and Harry was picked up and strapped into his pushchair, causing another tantrum as he wanted to play with his friend, so as Cassie pushed Harry screaming and kicking in his pushchair she promised herself that she would ring the playgroup tonight and get Harry in for tomorrow.

At three years old Harry was happily in playgroup every morning, he loved it and was so glad that Mummy had suggested he come, the first morning he had clung onto her for dear life but after being distracted by one of the lovely ladies who worked there he loved it. There was a climbing frame and slide and swings outside, there was a playground, an arts table, a book area, and loads of toys. The ladies loved having him there and always told Mummy what a good and clever boy he was and what he had done, always waving him goodbye at lunchtime. It was a beautiful sunny morning at playgroup and Harry was running around with Eddie, Eddie suddenly stopped.

"I need wee" Eddie shouted and then went to tell one of the ladies who worked there and was escorted inside, Eddie was potty trained and his Mummy still loved him the same, maybe his Mummy would still love him if he was potty trained. That afternoon as the children were split into their age groups for story time, he looked around, he was the only one who was still wearing a nappy, and even some of the children in the younger two groups were out of nappies. He was behind, was everyone laughing at him.

Harry put his hand up during snack time ten minutes later.

"Harry, darling, what's the matter?" asked one of the workers worried, Harry was always such a happy child and the look on his face was distressed.

"I need wee" he told her. The woman looked surprised at him, she knew that Harry had problems and was the oldest child in nappies at the centre, his mother was worried about him and was thinking about taking him to St Mungo's to see if it would ever be possible for Harry to be out of nappies.

"Ok then sweetheart, let's get you on the potty then." She took his hand and led him to one of the potties in the toddler room and undid his jeans and took off his nappy. As Harry sat down and weed the lady looked at him with a huge smile, making him beam back at her. She gave him a huge hug when he was finished and once sat down at the snack table he watched as she went and told all the other ladies who all came and congratulated him, this was fantastic!

At home time Harry was one of the last to be picked up, Charlie was poorly at home so Mummy had to find someone to look after him so she could come and collect him. "Mummy" he shouted racing to her and giving her a great big hug. One of the lovely ladies, Hattie, came over to give Mummy his daily report.

"Harry was a joy today, no behaviour issues, ate his entire snack, painted two pictures which are still drying and during snack time he told us he needed a wee and he went on the potty." Hattie told Mummy.

Mummy squealed and picked him up hugging and kissing him, spinning him around "my clever boy" she told him kissing him everywhere making him giggle.

"I think he might be ready to have another go now, shall we book him a week's break for you to spend some time with him?" Hattie asked and Mummy nodded looking at him with happy tears in her eyes.

At home Harry had managed to use the potty twice and everyone was now at home, Daddy was going to take the next day off work so that they could work together with Harry and never leave him alone for the first day of training. Daddy was proud of him too and that made Harry very happy.

The next day started shakily, Harry had managed to get to lunch time before having an accident, he was having his munch when it happened and Daddy took him upstairs to change him and clean him off when he discovered the only pants left were Gryffindor.

"Ok Harry, so no more accidents today….well I wouldn't mind too much if you had an accident in these but try not to." Daddy told him with a sly smile.

The next week went passed and Harry had been declared nappy free, they had even thrown Harry a party to celebrate and although it was embarrassing Harry had received lots more presents off his family, he was back at playgroup and was keen to show off his new abilities and cause a bit of trouble and found a new way to have a lot of fun which he can get away with as he was still a toddler. Harry had been in the door two minutes and Mummy was handing over his spare bag of clothes when Harry pulled down his trousers to show the ladies his new underpants, watching there shocked and amused faces. He could still have lots of fun causing trouble in this small body.

Harry loved playgroup very much and loved that he now had a trump card to get out of trouble or doing something he didn't want "I need a wee" worked all the time, but he still wasn't a fan of wearing his toddler leash. It had been a trying day at playgroup for some of the staff, there was an inspector coming in and the staff were all busy, Harry was used to having at least one at his disposal for the morning but today there wasn't any and this was annoying, the prankster in Harry was starting to show and he thought it would be fun to cause a bit of trouble.

Harry spotted his chance an hour into his playgroup, Eddie was playing with two of the other boys and Harry was a little jealous, these people all needed a prank pulled on them. The first stage was throwing some of the toys over the fence into the next doors garden but that wasn't good enough, they always did that by accident, an idea came into his head and he raced to the toilets and grabbed all the toilet paper he could and started throwing them around and letting the younger children help him the playroom and the outside was covered in toilet roll. Harry looked at his work proudly but as he was throwing his last toilet roll a hand grasped his wrist and the toilet roll was removed from him.

"Harry Snape, you know to behave better than this. Your behaviour is unacceptable, to the chair" Hattie had raised her voice at him and feeling particularly mischievous he blew a raspberry at her and ran in the opposite direction, he was fast but she had longer legs and soon caught up with him and taking his hand walked him to the 'naughty chair' placing him on it she bent down to his level.

"Harry, you are to sit on this chair for three minutes because you were being rude and throwing toilet rolls, which you know is unacceptable." Hattie sounded angry at him, he guessed he kind of deserved it but he did not want to stay on the chair. "I need a wee" he called as she retreated.

"You will have you wait then won't you young man" Hattie called as she went to play with Eddie and his friends. Why hadn't his trick worked? Why did he feel so bad? Harry decided he hated it here; he wanted his Mummy and started to cry.

By the time Hattie came back to retrieve Harry he was a snotty teary mess.

"Is there anything you want to say to me Harry?" Hattie asked.

"I waaaant myyyy muuuummmyyyy" Harry cried.

Hattie crumbled at Harry's distraught cry and gave the boy a hug, Harry was never any trouble and he was never rude, she would have to have a word with Harry's mother when she came to pick him up, right now though she had a very upset boy on her hands. Lifting him up and letting him snuggle into her shoulder she carried him to the toilets and after letting him relieve himself she washed his face and tried to calm him down. It was almost story time so she carried the now silent boy onto the cushioned areas and set him down, concerned when for the first time ever Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck it.

Harry didn't realise he had started to suck his thumb until after story time he had to remove it from his mouth to eat his snack. It had felt nice though and soon it was back in his mouth and he was back on the cushions, lost in deep thought. He needed help in this situation he just wasn't sure what to do anymore, he wasn't a baby, he wasn't a toddler, he was a man in his thirty's, sucking his thumb and crying for his mummy.

At home time Harry didn't move off the cushions he sat hugging his knees with one arm and his thumb in his mouth. Hattie moved towards the door and answered it when she saw Mrs Snape arrive; this was going to be tough.

"Afternoon Mrs Snape" Hattie greeted.

"Afternoon Hattie, where's Harry? How's he been?" Cassie asked, usually Harry came running to the door to see her and then ran back to play.

"Not good I'm afraid Mrs Snape, he started off well and played with his friends but then he threw some of the toys over the fence and threw the weeks toilet paper all over the playgroup, he was rude to me when I tried to put him on the chair but when I went to get him off it he was sorry and was asking for you. Ever since then he's been sat on the cushions, sucking his thumb. We are all a little worried with this sudden change in behaviour Mrs Snape" Hattie told her sadly.

Cassie sighed as she picked her quiet boy up and took him to the toilet before they left, he wouldn't take his thumb from his mouth and after he had used the potty she carried him all the way home. She was concerned to say the least, Harry was usually happy and chatty, and he had been since he was able to talk, always making some noise, running and smiling.

After his nap and lunch Harry and Cassie did some colouring together, Harry had been distracted with his own thoughts and realised he had to let someone know who he really was, he needed them to know, it was too frustrating to constantly have to put on this childish act. He drew the troll that he took down in the second year, then he drew the tasks from the fourth year and finally he drew a scene of Severus killing Dumbledore. He had been so busy in thought he had had an accident so was taken upstairs to get cleaned up.

"Mummy, I don't like playgroup no more, me want to stay with you" Harry told her solemnly.

Mummy agreed and told Harry that if he didn't want to go he didn't have to, as she went downstairs she sent Harry to his bedroom to get his coat and shoes before they left for school. Cassie took a look at the pictures Harry had drawn and was horrified they were black and dark and hooded black figures with silver faces, she knew what they were meant to be, but how did Harry. She put the pictures away to show Severus later and as Harry came downstairs she got him dressed and took him to school to pick up his brother and sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry wasn't going to playgroup today, Toby, Lily and Charlie weren't going to school and Severus wasn't going to work, he had been shown something last night that had disturbed him, his three year old was drawing dark and upsetting images and seemed to know what they all were when asked. Someone had told him these horrible things, but whom. He was sat at the table with Toby, Charlie and Lily while Cassie took Harry to the park.

"Who has been telling Harry scary stories, you have all studied history at school and I have told you a couple of stories but who was it?" Severus was using his classroom voice with them and they were all looking uncomfortable.

"Look Dad, it wasn't me, can I go back to class now?" Toby asked moodily, as he was a teenager he was always full of attitude now.

"No, you cannot Toby, you will stay until we find out what has happened." Severus declared and the family sat around the table no one talking and no one knowing what to say. As the door went Severus sent them all to their rooms.

"How was the park?" Severus asked as Cassie hung up their coats and helped Harry off with his shoes.

"It was fine, Harry, toilet, now" Cassie ordered as Harry was wiggling towards the playroom, he ran off to the bathroom as Cassie sighed.

"I tried talking to him but all he said was 'I'm Harry Potter' I don't know if someone has put him up to this or whether we've been comparing the two, or whether someone's shown him a book about Harry Potter and because they have the same first name he thinks that's his surname too but it's not good is it?" Cassie told her husband who was desperately trying to rub away an oncoming migraine.

"I need to talk to him" Severus whispered.

"Mummy, I need help" Harry's voice shouted from upstairs.

"I'll bring him down she told her husband" with a rub of his arm she left to help her youngest.

"Harry, Daddy's going to ask you one more time and I want an answer, how do you know so much about Harry Potter?" Severus sighed frustrated, they had been going at it for fifteen minutes and with Harry being distracted and claiming he was Harry Potter he felt his headache slowly tipping forward into a migraine.

"I Harry Potter, I saw it, I was there" Harry insisted, why would no one believe him.

"Ask Dumbled.d., he know and Poppy know too, ask me question Harry Potter would know" Harry tried he was becoming frustrated at trying to tell the truth and failing.

"OK, what memory did Harry Potter see when he snuck a look inside Daddy's pensive" Daddy asked confidently, his little liar would soon be revealed and Harry would surely crumble after that.

"James Potter, Moony, Padfoot, you hung upside down in tree not for fun, they meanies" Harry told him seriously.

"How do you know this" Severus shouted as he stormed out of the apartment, he was going to search out Poppy and Dumbledore.

Harry was at the table stunned, he wasn't being believed and Daddy was mad at him, this was so unfair, Mummy was out and Daddy had left him home alone. He had to find Daddy so left in pursuit of him in his jeans, slytherin t-shirt and socks. Harry scampered off through the teacher's room, several teachers spotted him all alone and exchanged worried glances but by the time they could question Harry he had shot out into the schools main corridor. Harry had been wandering the halls for roughly ten minutes when he was grabbed from behind and a hand held over his mouth, this was not good.

"Awwwww, ickle Snape, all alone" a voice taunted, he recognised that the uniform was Gryffindor but did not recognise the boy himself.

"Let's take a walk around the forest" the other boy, a hufflepuff suggested carrying Harry bodily from the corridor outside and around the side of the castle towards the forbidden forest, Harry was crying heavily by this point and feared for his life, he couldn't use any real magic yet and in this tiny body he was defenceless, he would simply have to keep willing his accidental magic to kick in. The movement stopped and Harry was flung to the ground landing awkwardly on his wrist and hearing a crack his world was now clouded with strong pain.

"I Sorry" cried Harry desperately, "I sorry, I want my mummy, I want daddy" Harry cried heartbroken and in pain.

"I don't know if we should do this anymore" the hufflepuff boy told his friend remorsefully watching the toddler crying for his parents.

"Quit being such a girl about it and help me carry him to the forest will ya?" the Gryffindor asked.

"NO" shouted the hufflepuff angrily "I am playing no further part in this, you're crazy Bellinger" the hufflepuff accused and ran off towards the castle.

At reaching the castle he found that everything was still and clam, no one knew Harry was missing, if they did the castle would be frantic, he needed to fix what he had done and ran off in search of a professor.

"It's just you and me now Snape" Bellinger told the still crying boy, picking him up and carrying him deeper inside the forest, Harry could no longer see the entrance to the forest and had no idea which way they had travelled from but soon that didn't matter as they heard a large voice booming over them, it was Grandma Minerva.

"Students you are to head to your common rooms and remain there, all professors you are required at Hagrids hut immediately." Minervas voice called, obviously increased with a sonorous spell.

"Oh, that snivelling moron, he's turned me in" Belinger let out a string of curse words before setting Harry down and proceeded to beat the small boy up, punches and kicks and whips rained down on the three year old which was littered with Bellinger telling him what an evil person his father was and how his mother had been raped by him. Harry tried to remain calm and occlude from everything going on around him but found himself thinking of how normal this used to be in his old world when he was three years old. Ruffling of leaves underfoot nearby was enough to make the beating stop and as he heard people faintly calling his name and Bellinger's name, Bellinger grabbed his bag and after one final kick he took off at a run going further into the forest, why had his magic let him down so badly Harry wondered before realising that the voices were getting nearer and he was getting sleepier, "DADDY" he shouted as loud as he could "DADDY" he shouted as his vision started darkening "DADDY" he shouted once more after hearing Daddy's voice calling for him, after that he knew no more.

"I've found him," Severus shouted as he found his son and lifted the broken body into his arms, Madam Pomfrey ran over and started sending spells in Harry's direction, "He has a bad concussion and a broken wrist, the rest is just cuts and bruises, some worse than others, I've stabilised his wrist and his head but we need to get him to the hospital wing now" Pomfrey informed the crying father who gently cradled his sons body to him.

"I'll meet you there, I must inform Cassie of what has happened" Severus sounded disconnected as he spoke as if his mind was a million miles away.

"I will take good care of your boy Severus, you can trust me" Poppy told him before port keying back to the hospital wing.

Cassie was pacing in the quarters when Severus arrived back.

"Where is he? What happened?" Cassie asked before flying into a rage "I asked you to do ONE thing while I went food shopping, ONE thing Severus, I asked you to watch your kids, and you couldn't do it could you, I thought you realised a couple of years ago that this family should be the most important thing to you, I thought the message had sunk in but instead you left your three children in their rooms, your three year old son wandering the castle alone, without even so much as a pair of shoes and a jumper and you were having a meeting with the headmaster. What could have been so important that you would leave your family like that Severus, do enlighten me?" Cassie asked sarcastically.

"Harry is really Harry Potter" Severus whispered.

"Run that by me again Severus?" Cassie asked confused and angry that Severus might lie to get himself out of trouble.

"I asked Dumbledore and Poppy, he really is Harry Potter, he is from another world where I died and he lived and he was unable to cope with the guilt of all those who died fighting for him. Dumbledore brought him here to show him another world." Severus sighed. "Now Harry is in the hospital ward and right now he is a frightened three year old boy, who is unable to find his magic, who has been badly beaten up and all he kept asking for was his Mummy and Daddy so I am going to go and comfort him, I was hoping you would want to come too but if not I can understand" Severus told her quietly and feeling very guilty as he turned and shuffled out of their quarters to the hospital wing.

Cassie sunk down into the sofa, thinking about what had happened, her son wasn't who she thought he was but he had watched him grow from that tiny baby to the trouble making toddler who was in to everything and always ready with a smile and a cuddle. With a quick explanation to her children she left Toby in charge until the arrival of their Grandmother and Aunt and went to see her son.

Arriving in the hospital wing she soon found her sons bed and her weeping husband, he turned when he heard her approach,

"Poppy says he will be fine, but won't know for sure until he wakes up…..I let him down Cas, I let him down again, I have let him down since he was born Harry Potter and I have let him down when he was born Harry Snape." Snape finished when tears choked him silent.

"You have not let him down Sev" Cassie drew her husband into her arms, "who is the one he calls for in the night when he has scary dreams? Who is the one he wants to play with? Who is the person who Harry asks for when he struggles to communicate? Who is the one Harry gives the most hugs to Sev?" she sighed "Harry has always been a Daddy's boy, I hate to admit it, but he has, he listens to you, he constantly asks for you when you're at work and he always smiles for you. Do not say you have let him down because that is not true, now pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and be Harry Potter and Harry Snape's strong and reliable Daddy that you have always been, not this crying mess." Cassie scolded with a smile, it was hard seeing her son like this but knowing that he was really Harry Potter and everything Harry Potter was capable of she knew he would be ok, he had to be.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry awoke in a confused state, his eye sight was obscured with a bandage and it was very unclear what he was seeing. He could make out a blurry face in front of him with lots of black hair.

"Harry" the voice whispered, the voice sounded like it was travelling through water and he went to grab his ears to try and clear them, he felt his arms being held still.

"No, you need to leave your bandages alone Harry, you are rather unwell at the moment, you have sustained a concussion, a broken wrist, dislocated ankle and some scrapes which if irritated may become infected." Severus spoke lowly and without emotion, Harry remembered he had told Severus who he really was. Harry started sobbing, Severus didn't like him anymore, he was back to being Harry Potter who Severus picked on and felt nothing for.

"Calm down Harry, you'll make your head feel worse, shhhhh, baby boy…" Severus picked up the tiny boy and hugged him carefully in his lap whispering nonsense into his hair and the occasional soft kiss. Harry felt and heard Severus behind him.

"Daddy" Harry whimpered, looking hopefully towards Severus, with his arms stretched out towards his father figure.

"Oh Harry, I will always be here for you, as will the rest of this family, Mummy has just gone to get everyone else because the doctors said you would be waking up today. Just rest baby boy, we will accept you into our family always." Severus told him and with that Harry drifted off into a settled sleep on his father's lap.

The rest of the Snape family walked into Harry's ward shortly after lunch, Harry had been napping on Severus' lap for two hours and Severus was enjoying spending time with his son and feeling so lucky to still have him after all that had happened to this one little boy. Severus looked up with a smile when the rest of his family came over.

"He woke up a couple of hours ago, he's a little bit scared but everything seems fine now, hopefully he will be okay and there shouldn't be any lasting damage, the doctors are going to come around in ten minutes and check him but if you want we can wake him up now so you can all say hello" Severus told his family with a smile. After receiving several excited nods off all the family Severus nudged his son awake and started calling his name, within a couple of moments Harry's eyes cleared and he could see his family smiling at him, he gave a yawn and smiled back at them, he was glad that he was still being treated the same in this family, it made him feel safe and loved.

"Hello Harry" cooed Cassie "how are you feeling baby?" Cassie asked the battered boy.

"Ouch" Harry croaked out before letting out a couple of coughs and leaning back onto his father looking tired. The doctor came up the ward and grinned at seeing Harry awake.

"I'm Healer Gannon, I'm glad to see young Harry awake" Healer Gannon pulled a chair up between Severus and Cassandra, the children had been sent to get a drink from the downstairs canteen while Harry was being examined.

"Harry I'm just going to look at all your boo boos, you can stay on your Daddy's lap if you want and if anything I do hurts just let me know, a couple of quick questions Harry, how old are you?" Harry held up three fingers. "Who are you sat with?"

"Mummy an' Daddy" Harry croaked.

"Excellent, young man, I'm just going to examine him now, don't become distressed but this may become a little uncomfortable for him." Healer Gannon warned the nervous looking parents.

The examination was uncomfortable and many tears were shed and after the examination the older children arrived back with their drinks and an ice cream for Harry to sooth his sore throat. Harry fell asleep as soon as the examination was over hugging Severus tightly slightly dribbling ice cream on Severus' shoulder from his open mouth. Severus was left with Cassie now that the other children had been picked up again.

"I told you, he worships you Sev" Cassie chuckled watching the two boys cuddling,

"I just can't get over what Albus explained, he said that at any time Harry could choose to go back to his other world, he could leave us Cassie, our little boy would no longer be here." Severus told her sadly.

"Sev, we have to respect any decision that Harry makes, we cannot live in fear that this might happen, we need to keep treating him like we always have done, as a three year old boy who is exceptionally bright, happy and is as stubborn as you are. He needs you Severus, he gets released in two days and he will be back to normal within a week, can you seriously look at him and not remember him growing up, family holidays, sick bugs, night feeds, temper tantrums, cuddles, the times he's fallen asleep on your lap. Severus we cannot treat him any differently." Cassie begged him.

"When he first woke up I treated him like I used to, I was cold, I spoke to him in adult words, and I just stared at him, he was scared of me." Severus looked at her ashamed. "Then I looked at him, I really looked at him and I remembered that holiday that we took in Spain when he was a baby, I remembered him splashing in the pool, just me, you and him with a massive smile on his face and I couldn't do it, I couldn't treat him like I would treat Harry Potter, I treated him like Harry Snape, and he stopped and he looked into my eyes with all that trust and just like that he fell asleep on me. He knew who I really was and he fell asleep on me with all that trust." Severus laid the child in his bed and pulled the covers over him, kissing the boys temple before sitting next to his wife.

"He is Harry Snape, there is no Harry Potter anymore, not in the past, not in the present and not in the future, there is only Harry Snape." Severus sighed and kissed his wife gently on the lips, you should stay tonight, I'm going to put Lily and Charlie to bed and then Toby and I are going to sort out his homework." Severus stood and walked out of the hospital ward with a quick wave to his wife he left for home.

It was two weeks later before everything was back to normal in the Snape household, Harry was trying to avoid a bath and avoid bed with every excuse under the sun, Charlie was trying to convince his mother that his bed time was a n hour later and Lily was in the kitchen trying to charm Toby into getting her some chocolate ice cream from the house elves. Yes it was good to be back to normal but deep down Severus was nervous, Harry had asked to speak to Dumbledores portrait and they had arranged for Minerva to babysit in the afternoons so he would have his chance. Just as Severus wrestled his three year old terror into his pyjamas, Harry stilled and turned to him.

"No worry Daddy, I be ok" Harry the continued to struggle against his father, not wanting to go to bed just yet, everyone else was staying up and he wanted to as well. It was only eight o clock, Charlie got to go to bed at 8:30, Lily at 9pm and Toby at 10pm, it just wasn't fair. Severus however was confused and as Harry fell asleep that night listening to his father's smooth voice, he wondered what Harry had meant and whether the boy had picked up on his nervous disposition.

"Severus" Minerva called as she pushed Harry, pushchair and all through the door to the family's quarters. "Severus, I have brought your son back" Minerva shouted after gaining no response, "DADDY" Harry shouted, wondering where his father was, they were an hour late but that was only because he was cranky and then he had had an accident and was too embarrassed to come out from under Minervas's shelves. "DADDY" he tried again, from his seat in his pushchair, he was pushed into the main living room which is where he was released from his prison and ran off to his father's office in search of the elusive man. "DADDY" Harry squealed upon sight of his father sat at his desk.

"Harry" the man whispered, opening his arms for the boy to run into,

"He's only been gone five hours Severus it would have been four but someone was a little cranky after their nap and after time out he had a little accident, I don't know why he was so cranky though all he's done all morning is chat with Albus in my office, the two were as thick as thieves I popped out for just a moment and neither will tell me what they were talking about." Minerva sighed. "Here's his wet clothes and all his other stuff is on the back of his pushchair, I need to be off, please don't get too drunk Severus I know it's been a long day but you have children to look after." Minerva scolded before snatching the half-finished bottle of fire whisky off the table and marching back to the office.

"I told him no, I told him I no go back to other place, I stay here, I Harry Snape, I HARRY SNAPE" Harry told his father grinning at him. Severus grinned back, the biggest grin he had ever worn across his face.

"When you were late I thought I would never see you again, you're staying, and you're staying forever! Harry Snape I love you" Severus told him squeezing his son hard and kissing him all over.

"First though, what did you do to earn time out and why the accident? Were they linked?"

Harry went quiet it was great being a Snape but he was still a child who had two very thorough parents.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay am currently working three jobs and just got my first day off in a couple of months!

Enjoy!

Harry was eating dinner when it happened, it was only half past ten and he was curled up on the sofa with Mummy watching a film when his Daddy came through the door,

"DADDY" he yelled and ran to greet the man. Harry lifted his hands in the air to be picked up but frowned when Daddy simply walked past him up the stairs.

"Sev!" Cassie called confused at what her husband was doing home so early.

"Stay here Harry" Cassie told him as she walked up the stairs to follow her husband.

"Sev, what's happened? Why are you home so early?" Cassie asked worriedly as she sat beside her husband on their bed, Severus had his head in his hands bent right over.

"Migraine" he whispered as he attempted to curl up on the bed.

"Do you want a potion?" Cassie asked in a whisper as she pulled the curtains and dimmed the lights.

"Yes please… O God" Severus moaned as he ran to the en suite and began throwing up, as she turned to grab a potion she noticed a very concerned looking boy stood at the doorway watching his father throwing up.

"Daddy sick?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. Cassie nodded and Harry scuffed his feet on the carpet paying them great attention.

"Is Daddy gonna die?" he asked sounding heartbroken.

Cassie wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or cry, instead she picked up her son and carried him downstairs. "Daddys not going to die sweetheart he's just a little poorly today, let's make him feel better." Cassie told her son as she shifted him to her hip in order to maneuverer them both into the potions lab to gather the necessary potions. As she carried Harry and the potions back up to her husband she saw her husband coming out of the bathroom.

"I think I have muggle chicken pox" he told his wife as he stumbled out of the bathroom removing layers of clothing as he made his way into bed. "We need to keep the kids away, only you and Toby have had it, Harry, Daddy will be fine in a week or two. He just needs some rest ok, you make sure you listen to Mummy!" Severus told him before falling asleep. Cassie kissed her sons head and carried him downstairs closing the door behind them to leave her husband in peace.

The day was tense in the Snape house, Harry was moping around, not being allowed to see his Daddy, Lily and Charlie were playing game which he was too little for, Toby was in his dorms and Mummy was cooking dinner. Harry hated not being able to see his Daddy, Daddy always made everything better. He sat and sulked in the living room until dinner and didn't eat much, Cassie was getting more worried about the boy, but there was nothing that could be done so she let him sulk and hoped that he would open up to her soon.

The next day however Harry's rebellion picked up the pace and he was cranky and unpleasant all day, he kicked and whined in his pushchair all the way to school and then when he got home he turned over his toy box and threw and kicked all his toys. Before sobbing breathlessly in Cassies arms as she held him tightly. After the breakdown Cassie had spent all day carrying Harry around who would kick up a fuss if she even attempted to put him down. By the time Charlie and Lily were coming out of school Cassie was getting very tired and had recruited Toby to help with dinner and bedtime duty.

At bedtime it was Charlie's turn for rebellion and as Cassie tried to get him to go to sleep he sat and cried on her feeling tired and missing his Daddy reading his bedtime story, that night Cassie fell asleep on Charlies bed with Charlie and Harry sleeping on top of her and Lily asleep beside her.

As she got dressed that morning Severus woke up. "How are the kids?" he asked looking slightly feverish, "Is Toby in the dorms?"

Cassie turned to him and sat down on their bed brushing her husband's fringe from his eyes. "Harrys been clinging to me for twenty four hours and is currently sobbing onto a house elf downstairs, Charlie is sulking on his bed refusing to eat his breakfast, Lily is trying to persuade me she's too ill to go to school and Toby has a black eye after trying to bathe Harry this morning after Harry had an accident and that's just this morning" Cassie sighed. "They miss you Severus, and I miss you too. Get better soon" with a kiss to his forehead she finished getting dressed.

"Bubble charm them and bring them up" he grumbled, I'm not throwing up anymore just head ache and itchy, bubble charm should be fine." He put his hand up to his wife who was about to argue, "Just do it Cassie" he asked. Cassie nodded her head and went to make sure her children were indeed doing what they should be. After telling them all that once they were ready they would be able to say goodbye to their Daddy Charlie, Toby and Lily were dressed and busy eating but Harry was yet to move from the sofa where he was sat with a blanket clutched in the hand where his thumb was in his mouth being sucked on. His stuffed crocodile was in his other hand and no amount of coaxing was getting him to the table.

Cassie kissed her eldest goodbye as he left to prepare for his first class of the morning and called Lily and Charlie to take them upstairs to say goodbye. Harry followed but Cassie crouched down to his level and got serious with him. "Harry you haven't done anything I've asked this morning so you won't get to see your Daddy until you do. Harrys face crumbled and his face went red, his little legs went up and down until he was angrily running on the spot in anger and hurt. He watched as Mummy took Lily and Charlie upstairs where they were able to say goodbye, when they came back downstairs Harry was forced into his pushchair and given his sippy cup which was full of milk which after first not wanting it realised that he was very thirsty from all his crying and slurped on it in his pushchair on the way to school.

Once Lily and Charlie were dropped off Cassie felt exhausted and ran her hands through her hair peering at Harry who had fallen asleep on the ride to school. "Is he not well?" one of the other parents asked her, "He's fine, he's just had a morning of temper tantrums, Severus has got chicken pox and the kids haven't seen him in a couple of days, things are starting to get a little tense. I suppose I should get him home and dressed before lunchtime." She said tiredly and with a fond goodbye to the other parents she left to start another day with her angry three year old and sick husband.

At home she changed the still sleeping Harry out of his night time clothes and into his day wear before waking him and carrying the still drowsy boy upstairs and with a quick charm she opened the door to the master bedroom and deposited her son beside his sleeping father who cuddled each other in sleep before leaving their breakfasts on the side and starting her housework.

The sight that greeted her was worth the risk to her young son, Severus was lying awake smiling and entertaining their giggling three year old who was rolling around on the bed giggling. "Looks like you two are having fun!" she commented.

"MUMMY" he grinned as he sat up grabbing at himself awkwardly.

"Go to the toilet Harry" she ordered and after a slight hesitation he left leaving Severus and Cassandra to sit on their bed sharing a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" she asked when they finally broke apart.

"Itchy, but better, Harry's helped a bit with that." Severus said brightly as his son came barrelling through their door,

"Flush and hands Harry" his Daddy chided and he stomped off to the bathroom to perform the tasks.

That afternoon the three Snapes napped together before a phone call interrupted them, Cassie sat up and answered. "Hello" she spoke.

"Hello this is Mrs Wadebridge from Charlie's school, we thing Charlie might be feeling unwell, we were wondering if you would be able to come and pick him up?"

"Yes of course" Cassie told the school nurse slipping her shoes and coat on as she talked. "I will be down as soon as I can" she said and hung up the phone.

Cassie gently woke her husband and told him what was happening and that she had to leave to pick Charlie up, "leave Harry here" he said "we''ll be okay for twenty minutes without you." And with a nod and a kiss the epidemic started. Over the next three weeks Charlie, then Lily and eventually Harry all managed to end up with Chicken pox but none of them were too concerned as they were all allowed into the master bed to sleep as a family and spend the days snuggle on the sofa together.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry had been recovering from the chicken pox when he received a visitor, he knew that today would be different when he was dressed in his best clothes and Daddy hadn't gone to work but the almost four year old had no idea why but instead was enjoying the perks of having both parents at home.

When the doorbell went Daddy went to answer it and ushered in two lovely ladies, one of the was a little on the large size around the tummy and the other was very small and quite young looking.

"Harry, this is Mrs Farraday and Miss Port, they are going to be your class teachers in September when you start school, they've come to say hello.' Daddy explained patiently whilst Mummy got up to shake their hands and offer them drinks which they accepted and soon Harry was sat on the floor with his thumb in his mouth dubiously watching the two ladies who were sat on the sofa smiling at him and complimenting his Daddy on the lovely house.

"Thank you Mrs Snape, although this probably won't take long, we know your family quite well, now last time I met you Harry you were still in nappies!" Mrs Farraday exclaimed to which Harry thought silently, that really wasn't very long ago.

"Harry, why don't you show the ladies some of your toys." Mummy suggested.

Harry nodded thumb in mouth and clutching rocky he crawled into his Daddys lap with thumb in mouth and thrust the toy at the two women. He really wasn't very vocal and felt very uncomfortable with this situation.

"This is Harry's best friend Rocky" Daddy supplied helpfully seeing that his youngest seemed to have clammed up with nerves. "I'm afraid Harry doesn't really let go of Rocky at all." Harry felt like he was being studied under a microscope and squirmed a little.

"Do you need a wee Harry?" his mummy asked gently. At Harry's nod she picked him up and carried him off.

The ladies looked at Severus gently "Mr Snape, is Harry delayed at all, he is not yet four I very well know this but… well…. He does not seem to have progressed as well as your other children, developmentally he is behind many of his peers that we have already met."

Severus squirmed now. "When Harry was born he was deprived of oxygen for a little while and he was born prematurely, since then he has encountered a number of problems but he has progressed well… or so we thought, his toilet training was delayed and he still has frequent accidents but he is still only three. Is this a problem?" Severus asked feeling very worried and protective of his son.

Cassie and Harry returned at this point and Harry was sat on a rug to engage himself in activity while the adults spoke.

"Not really a problem" replied Miss Port "but his developmental delay is a little worrying, I believe that it may be best to take him to a specialist to be assessed, from what I've seen of Harry so far though I think you may have a very bright child but his body is simply holding him back." Miss Port finished and let what she had just said hang in the air.

"Wait" Cassie held up a hand "you think Harry needs to be assessed, whatever for, he is three years old, he has hit most milestones months early and is a well behaved and emotionally stable three year old." Cassie looked devastated towards Harry who was engrossed in an imaginary world with his knights and dragons.

"Look Mr and Mrs Snape, it may be the case that by the time he arrives to school in September he has caught up to his peers and the assessment will simply show this, but due to his traumatic start in life it may be the case that there are one or two areas in which Harry is so far behind that we may need to look into giving him that extra push at home and in the classroom, I am simply trying to give you fair warning, now if you will excuse us we have several more appointments to keep, your home is lovely and Harry is just adorable, we can't wait to have him in our class in September. Bye Mr and Mrs Snape… Bye Harry!" Mrs Farraday said with a final wave to the young man lying on his stomach watching the ladies standing up to leave.

Harry waved goodbye and as Cassie showed them out Harry took his thumb out of his mouth. "When I go school?" Harry asked to which Severus wiped a hand across his eyes tiredly.

"Sweetie, you go to school in three months, just after your birthday." Cassie answered patiently, "now go and get your shoes and we'll have lunch in the great hall."

**Three months Later**

Harry was sitting in school in his red jumper and grey trousers while a nice lady with funny toys and books was talking to him and asking him questions, some of them he could answer easily, some of the required a lot of thought and some of them he just couldn't answer. He knew he was different from the other children in his class; he couldn't concentrate like they could and didn't understand what some of his classmates easily understood. This test was going to be followed by a meeting with mummy and daddy before home time.

"Okay then Mr and Mrs Snape, I have Harrys results here, I will just get to the point, Harry is immensely bright he has a maturity well beyond his years and he is the most well behaved and well-mannered children I have ever met. He is however experiencing some educational difficulties, it seems as though his working memory , his concentration and his mental organisation have been affected so when he is doing something, unless he is completely absorbed in it he will forget what he is doing and his mind will wander. At the moment all its manifesting itself as is skipping from activity to activity never finishing anything. Now this also explains many other things such as his accidents, he will recognise in his brain that he needs the toilet but his mind will quickly forget that it has received that feeling and he may get distracted in doing something else which is why he has been having accidents. What I have planned to do is to work on some exercises with him which will lengthen his attention span and help him with his working memories and with his concentration. For next year I have recommended he have a personal teaching assistant for 12 hours a week to work with him and hopefully it should only be for the year but he will get reassed every year for any additional help he might need." The lovely lady had told his mother and father as he had sat playing with rocky on his fathers lap.

"Will we get a copy of this report?" Severus asked, at the ladys nod he picked his son up and shook the ladys hand. As the family walked home to Hogwarts Harry skipped happily aware he was different but also aware he wasn't too different, after all he was still only four.


	20. Chapter 20

a/N: am going to try and keep this story going although I'm pretty out of ideas so may be big gaps in new chapters

Harry had only been going to school for a month before his life changed again. He was dropped off by Daddy every morning and picked up by Mummy. It was Tuesday afternoon and home time when he usually raced over to Mummy to tell her about his day and his teaching assistant would sometime go with him to report his progress to her. Harry was stood with his teaching assistant looking for Mummy but she wasn't in the playground.

"She's probably just running a little late Harry; she'll be here when she can." Mrs Farrday told him when he was the last one left of his class.

Harry started feeling anxious and worried what if she NEVER came back. As he started to tear up his teacher held his hand and took him back inside to sit outside the office where some of the older children were also waiting for late parents.

Harry was soon the only child left and the teachers had rung his Daddy who was apparently on his way after having let his classes go early. He was just wondering if he should have just gone with Charlie and Lily to their friends house when his Daddy came running in through the school reception, Harry was instantly out of his chair and felt himself be swept up in a massive hug from his Daddy. Harry hugged tightly afraid that if he let go Daddy would leave him. After Daddy kissed his hair about a hundred times and finished whispering how sorry he was into his hair his Daddy shifted him onto his left hip and with his spare hand picked up his schoolbag before thanking the receptionist for looking after him. Severus carried him all the way home and up to his room where he left Harry to change out of his uniform.

Harry raced down the stairs to be near his Daddy again to hear his father on the phone, tears running down his face. Harry reached out to hold onto his Daddy's trouser leg causing Severus to look down surprised before quickly wiping his tears and putting the phone down with a hurried goodbye.

"Come and get your shoes on Harry we need to go to visit Mummy, she has some news for us apparently" Daddy said sounding bewildered.

Harry raced to follow Daddy's orders and once his shoes were on he felt himself being carried out of the door and towards the hospital wing, Daddy holding onto him tight. When they entered they found his Mummy sitting on top of a bed surrounded by Toby, Charlie and Lily all laughing quietly. Severus placed Harry onto the bed next to his mother and kissed his Mummy deeply before touching their foreheads together and gazing into each other's eyes.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation" Cassie started quietly. "I also owe you an apology Harry, I bet you were pretty worried when you didn't see me in the playground?" she asked gazing at her youngest who nodded sadly remembering his horrid afternoon.

"I wasn't feeling very well this morning so I came for a quick visit with Madam Pomfrey who ran some tests to find out why I was feeling so poorly….She found something…..She found….A baby!" Cassie finished tearfully with a big smile on her face instantly the family started all around hugs.

"It's due on May 6th so we have a few months to wait." Cassie told them "Poppy ran a scan though and I think that it may be my last pregnancy because I'm expecting twins" she told them.

Harry seemed to be the only member of the family who wasn't terribly excited by the whole idea. He had looked after Teddy enough in his previous world to know thatbabies needed a lot of attention, like all the time so with two it would be even worse. He still needed his Mummy and Daddy, how were they going to have enough attention for all of them?

Mummy and Daddy had already forgotten about him, Mummy hadn't picked him up from school and now he was being ignored as Mummy was telling them all how she would need lots of help around the house and she was on strict instructions to get as much rest as possible until the babies were born. Harry felt down right miserable about the whole thing and wanted nothing to do with it. They were fine before the babies why couldn't they just be born to another family where they didn't already have children.

After a while it was dinner time and Severus ushered them all to the great hall to have dinner as no one had made any, no one had noticed Harry's darkening mood and it was darkening more by the moment. Harry hated eating in the great hall, it was where the bodies had been put after the war it led to flashbacks in his head, and also everyone stared at him like a monkey in the zoo. He hated being sat at the front for everyone to watch as he dropped food in his lap and had to have help cutting his dinner up.

It all got too much for Harry when he found himself unable to finish his dinner. Mummy loaded up a forkful and tried to put it in his mouth and as he moved his head he got mashed potatoes all over his face and a slight stab with the fork which had hurt, as he opened his mouth to cry in pain his mother had seized her opportunity to shovel the food in which had in turn made Harry choke and cough the food back into his plate in a disgusting show of manners even for him.

Mummy who usually understood lost it and had then shouted at him in front of the entire great hall full of students and teachers. Inconsolable through his tears Mummy got increasingly wound up with him and made him cry harder until he had vomited his dinner straight back up into his lap. Madam Pomfrey had declared that enough was enough and picked Harry up and after thrusting a distressed Harry at his Daddy she had summoned a calming draught which she put into a sippy cup and helped Harry drink before telling Severus to put him to bed and report to her once all their children were settled for the evening.

Harry had knackered himself out from crying and was snoring before he was tucked into bed by Toby for the night. Cassie and Severus had opened their door to Poppy Pomfrey and she was now seated in their living room whilst Cassie made tea and Severus finished putting Charlie and Lily to bed.

"I need to have a word with you both" Poppy started seriously.

"Is there a problem with the babies you didn't tell us about before?" Cassie asked

"Is there any potion that I could brew to help? No matter how complicated I will do it Poppy, I won't give these babies up!" Severus spoke up worried.

"The babies are fine" Poppy said and after hearing the two parents sigh happily she continued. "Harry however is finding this all very difficult. Hear me out. He was less than thrilled when you told him and then you took him to eat in the great hall which we all know he detests…He always has done, even as a baby…When he was full your hormones went into overdrive and you almost choked him dear girl… What did you do when he started to choke?... You shouted at him….Probably hormone driven but it came from you… It has barely been three hours since you announced your pregnancy and his world has started to change. I need you to think about how poor Harry is coping with all of this change, he is fragile. This is a big step for him just think how you are going to manage your family when the twins are born, you may need to think of employing help. Don't make any decisions now just look out for your children at the moment, I may be wrong but I believe Harry is not going to adapt very well to the changes which are going to take place in your household." Poppy spoke uninterrupted as the two Snape's tried to take in all that they she had been saying.

They nodded wordlessly and before they knew it the mediwitch was gone again.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was finding everything tough and frustrating, school, home, bullies, his parent's constant talk of the babies, just all of it. He pondered on recent events as he sat outside the head teacher's office. Swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the chair waiting for his parents to come back out he thought back to when it had all started going so very wrong.

The day after he had found out about the forthcoming arrival of the new family members he had been sent to school with his father who was in a rush to get to his first class. He had apparently been in such a rush he had packed Lilys old lunch box with his lunch so he had a pink Barbie, lunchbox to take to school, he had complained to his father but all Severus said was "It's only for one day Harry, now get into school before you make us both late" and with a hurried kiss to the forehead his Daddy turned and sprinted for the school gates attempting to get back to school in time for his first class of the day.

The arrival of the pink lunchbox was all it took for the bigegr boys in his class and some of their big brothers and sisters from older classes to single him out as a prime target for some school yard teasing. He was small, had his own teaching assistant, didn't have very many friends and now he had a girls lunch box. That's when things started to go wrong.

It had taken a week for teasing to turn to tripping and then tripping to turn into sly punches and kicks to his person. He had complained to his mother about not wanting to go to school and even went as far as pretending to be ill but Mummy had called his bluff and taken him to the doctor who after taking his temperature and making him take 'cod liver oil' had sent him off to school with a clean bill of health.

On the orders of Madam Pomfrey that Saturday Harry had been taken shopping for baby clothes and things to decorate the new nursery with, they constantly asked him what he thought and bought him a t-shirt with the slogan "I'm the big brother." By the time they had got home Harry was fed up of all the constant baby talk and when Charlie had teased him about falling asleep and having an accident on the sofa he had lost his temper and punched and kicked Charlie until Daddy had pulled him off his brother and sent him to his room when he sat in the corner sullenly with his lower lip out and his arms crossed.

After having several of his toys removed in punishment and having Mummy and Daddy explain how disappointed in him they were Harry sat and cried until dinner time. Sunday was swimming day and Harry had gone to the pool with the rest of his family, he was still feeling out of sorts and cranky from how bad things had been going and had pulled a toddler worthy tantrum in the changing room he and Daddy were in after refusing to use the toilet before going in the pool. He had started crying and stamping his feet when Daddy had taken him into the toilets because he hadn't needed to go and just wanted to get into the pool but Daddy wasn't listening to him and had picked him up and placed him inside an empty changing room locking the door behind them and standing in his swimming gear with his arms crossed across his chest as Harry sat on the bench and kicked and punched and cried himself out. Eventually he wore himself out and after apologising to his father Severus had carried him to the toilets and as Harry did his business he begrudgingly realised he did have to use the facilities quite a lot.

Severus gave him a knowing look before picking him up with a smile and heading to the showers with Harry tossed casually over his shoulder as he tickled the boys side mercilessly.

Harry was handed to his mother in the pool, her bump was now pretty noticeable and Severus couldn't keep his hands off it. Toby had taken them into the fun pool leaving his parents to their gentle bobbing up and down where Harry was having a great time until his brothers and sister swam off and left him on his own as a 'joke.' He started crying until a kind woman who was swimming with her toddler took him to a life guard who assisted him in finding his mother and father.

The rest of Sunday was spent with the rest of his brothers and sisters finishing their homework and Severus trying with Harry until they realised the work was too hard and writing in his homework book that Harry tried but was unable to complete his homework… a recurring theme through his homework book. It was easy stuff, simple addition sums and writing about a butterfly but Harry's brain just wasn't helping him out in school work.

Monday morning Harry was hopeful that the bullies would find a new victim this week but it wasn't to be. Morning lessons were difficult and even more so because his teaching assistant was off sick, he was on his own today and couldn't cope. The work was too hard without her and he couldn't keep his mind on what was going on, just before break time his teacher had caught him squirming and as she was making her way across the room he had wet himself causing most of the other children to stare at him or laugh. His teacher had sent all the other children out to play and cleaned him up over break time reminding him he needed to keep his mind on task today and be a grown up boy. By the time he was sorted out and calmed down the bell for break went and he had missed the entire thing.

The teasing got worse when the kids came back in but the teacher was dealing with a scraped knee on a little blonde haired girl so she didn't notice Harry getting more and more upset, neither did she notice the pinching or the grabbing or the kicking or the hitting. As she went to sit down in her chair to start Harry was in a blind fury. He punched one of the boys kicked another and then with all the strength in his little body started overturning tables, throwing books at the approaching teacher and repeatedly slamming the door to the class until he realised what he was doing. He stopped suddenly and after seeing the looks on everybody's face he walked over to his teacher ready for his punishment. Mrs Farraday said nothing as she walked him to the head teacher's office and gesturing him to a chair she knocked and entered the office. After a few minutes she left and returned to her class.

To Harry it seemed like hours but it probably wasn't that long before he had been sent to year 6 to sit on with the teacher in the class and go through some worksheets very slowly while her class worked on timed tests in silence. He had been having the best time he had experienced in over a week when the secretary came to inform Miss Leven that Harry's parents were with the head teacher and could she borrow him to take him down to the office. With a goodbye from the friendly teacher Harry was taken to the seat he was currently sat in. Yes things had gone very badly indeed for him he thought as he heard the door open and the headmaster call him in.


	22. Chapter 22

The office was silent and the expression on his parents face was unreadable, he sat on a chair in-between them and was asked to recall what had led him up to the point in class where he had let his anger get the best of him. All the faces in the office flashed between sadness, anger, worry and concern. Harry refused to see this however as he kept his gaze on his hands or the edge of the desk the entire way through.

At the end of his teary story the headmaster cleared his throat. "For Harry's part in his behaviour he will be on an unofficial suspension for the week, it will not be put on his record but it will be treated as a suspension by the school. As for the bullies they will also be suspended but they will be suspended next week to give Harry a week of peace once he returns from his own suspension. I am expecting Harry to be able to write an apology letter in time for his return to school next Monday, Mrs Farraday was very shaken up by Harry's display of anger. Harry himself though must learn to trust the adults which surround him and control his anger, I understand that the changes in the family are affecting him but it simply can't be tolerated at this school. I ask that you work through this with your son. He is a good but highly stressed young man Mr and Mrs Snape he has struggles which he has being working hard to overcome, I don't think you appreciate how hard it is for him sometimes, neither do I think that anyone else does." Mr Fairfield sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry" the head teacher said for the first time gaining eye contact with the boy. We have all learned a lesson from today and if it wasn't such destructive behaviour you showed today but simply an act or retaliation then I would not have suspended you but in accordance with the school rules I must. You are a fantastic young man Harry; don't let others tell you differently. Mr and Mrs Snape it's a pleasure to meet you today, you have a wonderful son, I will be in touch about what we spoke about earlier." Mr Fairfield shook hands with his parents and with a sad wave from Harry he was led home.

At home the family sat around the table in silence, no one having spoken since they left the headmasters office. "Well today was unexpected" Severus said trying to lighten the mood.

"Severus don't! Harry has been bullied and didn't tell anyone" Cassie said tearily looking towards her baby boy who at four years old was finding life so tough he had wrecked his classroom.

"M sorry, I'm just confused, I can't control myself anymore my memories are still there but I can't think older anymore, I can only think like a four year old" Harry said softly to his parents.

"We know Harry, we're not cross, just worried" Cassie said to soothe the boy who was just as shaken by his own actions as everyone else was.

"You've nothing to be sorry about Harry" Severus told him taking the boy into his arms and holding him tight to his chest and cupping the back of the boys head to rest his own head on top of the boys hair.

"Why is it always you Harry?" Severus asked "I thought that in this world you would get a bit of a break but it seems that someone up there is still trying to test you" Severus stayed hugging his boy for a few more silent moments before pulling back and studying the little face in front of him.

"Let's have some lunch and then we can sort out how this is all going to work." He decided and at Harrys nod and Cassie's exuberant announcement of cheese sandwiches Severus placed Harry back at his seat at the family table.

When lunch was eaten and cleaned away Harry donned his blue hoodie and joined his parents in the lounge, they had put a film on and simply sat on the sofa and cuddled him until Cassie left to go and collect Lily and Charlie from school. Harry had eventually drifted off to sleep on his father who cuddled him closer and covered him in a blanket off the sofa like he used to do when Harry was much younger. Studying the face of his son again he realised that he wasn't like his other children, he wasn't as resilient and confident as they were, they weren't phased when younger siblings were born or when they were picked on, they weren't fazed at being left on their own in a game of hide and seek. Harry was more delicate, Poppy had been right two younger siblings was going to be hard on Harry, they were going to need more help, but who could help them?

Albus Dumbledore had a hand in this mess; they would have to consult the portrait. Severus thought and after a conversation with his wife it was decided that this conversation should happen tonight.

A/N Sorry this one's a short one next chapter is longer and if you give the story a couple more chapters it will be back on track this is just a twist in the story to make the ending stronger.


	23. Chapter 23

After getting Minerva to babysit covering both someone to look after the kids and a way to get Minerva out of her office Severus and Cassie stood in front of the portrait of previous Headmaster Dumbledore, he waved when he saw them and immediately asked how they were.

"We are fine Albus it is Harry we are here for" Severus told the man seriously.

"Oh, ok well fire away whatever it is you came here to ask." Dumbledore invited still smiling at the pair.

"He is having some difficulties, his previous ability to ration with the adult side of his brain seems to be disappearing rapidly and his behaviour is quiet, shy, under confident almost scared most of the time. None of our other children have been like this and nothing has caused him to act like this. We need answers Albus in order to help him." Cassie told the headmaster.

"I suppose it is time I revealed to you why Harry was sent here from his previous world." Alnus sighed quietly.

"Harry struggled to cope since the war ended, he felt guilty for all the deaths that occurred, yours Severus, Dobby's, Hedwig, all of them, they weren't his fault but he still felt that he caused them, he settled down with Ginny Weasley and they had children but he was unable to cope with being a celebrity, unable to cope with life not at war and he struggled with alcohol. He drank excessively and almost obsessively. He attended counselling for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but it seemed that the problem was far too embedded within him for counselling to help much at all so seeing his troubles I pulled in a few favours and had him sent here." Albus was ready to drop his biggest bombshell.

"He was abused as a child, from the day he was left on his Aunts doorstep to the day he left that house when he was of age, every summer we sent him back to that abusive family who beat it into him that every single negative thing that ever happened was his fault and he believed it Severus. Now this you knew but what you did not know about what went on in that household was that Harry was so affected by this that he had started to self-harm and drink, from 13 I believe he consumed alcohol to get him through the day and until he was sent to you he had been using these strategies to help him cope along with occasional drug use. The boy was far more troubled than we thought and no one caught it, not even his closest friends were aware until the day they found him passed out unconscious on the sofa. That is the point where I sent him to your world for you to build him up. Although you have done a fabulous job, so fabulous that unfortunately he has started to try and simply forget and lose his adult mind yet he remembers everything subconsciously. This is where his problems lie." Albus concluded.

"So how do we help him?" Severus asked frustrated with Albus' babbling providing him with very few of the answers he had come for.

"I'm afraid that no professional will understand the depths of Harrys issues, I suggest talking with Poppy or myself, sessions with Harry on his own and Harry with the two of you will help him, I think the long term goal should be helping him remember and learn from what has happened to him in the previous life. I realise you are pregnant and Harry will struggle with this but bear with him, let him realise in his own time that the twins are no threat to him but remember that the only person he ever had to share with was his cousin who his Aunt favoured to the point of neglecting Harry I believe that is what Harry is comparing the situation to." Albus looked towards Severus who was turning things over in his head.

"You do not have permission to alter any of his thoughts of memories but I am not completely against the idea of you and Poppy 'talking' with him to progress his feelings towards himself" Severus spoke carefully.

"Then I shall see you three tomorrow at seven" Albus said with a smile and with that turned and walked out of his portrait to visit another.

Cassie squeezed Severus' hand and gave him a gentle smile. "I trust Albus" was all she said to him as they walked from Minervas office to their own quarters to see their family.

Walking through the door to the sitting room calmness enveloped them and they took a moment just to take in and memorise the moment which they had in front of them, that they were now a part of. Toby was sat on the chair Severus usually sat on helping Charlie with his homework. Lily sat watching the telly which was quietly playing a Disney film which Severus recognised to be a toy story film. Lily was making a friendship bracelet as she watched and on the sofa Minerva sat rocking side to side with Harry fast asleep on her lap, mouth wide open, head resting in her chest slumped completely onto the lady who he clung to in sleep.

"How were they?" Cassie asked as she crouched infront of the headmistress stroking soft strands of hair from her youngests forehead with a loving smile.

"They were as good as gold" Minerva responded. "Harry got a little upset when he realised you had left but we made ourselves milkshakes and put a film on and he was happy to sit on my lap and drift off. Charlie and Lily have done all their homework and Toby has been perfecting his potions essay which I think is quite good. His father will be proud I think" Minerva said teasingly.

"We shall see" Severus replied. "I'll take him Minerva" Severus said as he lifted the sleepy boy off Minerva carefully and with practised ease.

Minerva rose from the sofa and said her goodbyes to the children asking no questions to the adults knowing she would never get a straight answer and she headed back to the corridors to check for wandering students.

Severus sat with Harry curled in his lap like Severus has often held him as a baby. Soon he would be too big to hold like this and to have Harrys head rest comfortably on just the right spot on his chest where he could move his head ever so slightly to press soft kisses to the child's hair as he slept. He wondered if soon he would be too busy with two new-born babies to sit and hold his son and cuddle his other children as he liked to do of an evening. He promised himself in that moment that nothing would change, he was going to have more moments like this and as Charlie and Lily sat either side of Severus and Toby came to sit at his feet after his wife retired to bed he wondered how exactly two more lives would fit into this already so perfect picture of contentness. He and his wife would be in for a struggle when the twins arrived and he knew that maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Harrys POV

Cassie had been in a lot of pain this morning when I left for school and I felt bad because when Ginny was in labour she had her mother to look after her when he was elsewhere or indisposed but seeing just how much pain Cassie was going through he wished he could have been sober enough to be there for her.

It was home time and instead of Daddy who had been picking him up when Mummy's stomach got too big for her to leave the house which had happened three weeks ago Granny was here. Granny came up to talk to his teacher as she had been instructed to do and informed her that Mummy was in labour and so she was here to collect him and look after him for a few days and was there anything that she should know about the day. After a glowing report from his teachers Harry and his Granny went to stand in the playground and wait for Charlie to come out of school.

"Granny how long is Mummy going to be in labour for is it quick with twins or slow?" Harry asked holding on to Granny's hand as Charlie walked alongside them kicking stones on their walk home.

"I don't know Harry I suppose no longer or shorter than usual, every child is different, some labours are slow some are quick. Daddy's going to ring us when the babies arrive and we can go visit them once they're here" Minerva told him hoping it would be a short labour so the children could have their parents hope soon. She loved her grandkids but she wasn't what they needed, they needed their parents.

Snack time and homework time passed with no news and Harry's bedtime was approaching when the phone rang. Lily sprinted for it and gasped excitedly "Daddy!"

Lily had a small conversation with her father before the phone was passed over to Minerva who was told that both babies were healthy and could she bring the kids in to see them tomorrow at 10am when opening hours started. She agreed and started trying to round Harry up for his bedtime.

It was a trying time getting all four children ready and in the same place at the same time to get them to the hospital but eventually and with her blood pressure heightened considerably Minerva managed it and she took the children to visit their newest siblings. Severus met them outside the front door immediately picking a tired looking Harry up and taking the family to the maternity ward.

In the third private room on the left hand side laid Cassandra Snape looking exhausted but happy. Beside her lay two bundles of blankets one pink and one blue. Harry stared at them from his father's eyes looking unimpressed they were sleeping making tiny sounds and occasionally shifting position. He remembered his children being this small and his mind was filled with flashbacks of holding them for the first time.

"The girl was first out, we've decided to call her Eileen, and the little boy was half an hour later seems he was pretty comfy inside my tummy we decided we would call him Severin . Who wants to hold one?" Cassie asked.

Toby, Lily and Charlie all rushed forward eagerly while Harry continued to look sceptically at the bundles unsure about them and caught up in his own flashbacks of Ginny and his kids. Severus himself was unsure at what the arrival of the twins would bring but tried to sound confident. Do you want to hold one Harry?" Severus asked. Harry looked at his father before shaking his head decisively. Toby why don't you hold Eileen and Lily why don't you hold Severin I want cuddles with Charlie and Harry she said reaching her arms out towards the two youngest. Harry was lowered down from his father's arms onto the soft blue bedding where he scrambled hurriedly into his mother's arms nudging her uncomfortably in the stomach by accident but she was just happy to have the two boys in her arms.

Harry continued to stare at the babies from his position on his mother's lap. Severus was helping his eldest children to hold them comfortably and telling them about how much they weighed and what time they were born, Harry thought about what relation that might have to anything, it was the first thing that he had told everyone when James was born but what did it really mean.

The peace lasted for roughly an hour and a half as the twins slept and were passed from person to person even being held by a very reluctant Harry who only held his baby sister because he was sat on Severus' lap and he was holding her. The peace was shattered by a scream from Eileen followed by a scream by Severin, apparently they were hungry so as Mummy fed them Daddy took them all to the canteen for ice cream and to talk to them about how their days were. Minerva had good reports from Harry's teachers and Charlie had come home covered in good work stickers so there was much praise. Toby and Severus exchanged sarcastic remarks and insults towards his replacement while he was on paternity leave and Minerva scolded the two for being mean to someone who obviously struggled with the subject and Severus' high expectations.

Severus led the family back to the room in time for the midwifes rounds who happily told the family that she was ready to be released that evening, Minerva was to take the older children home and Severus was going to arrange transport for him, his wife and their new twins. The visit lasted two and a half hours in total and Harry was bored of being sat around hospital so was quite glad when his Daddy told him that he could go and he would be home before bedtime to read him a story and tuck him in. Maybe something's would be able to stay the same despite the twins being in the family now.

AN- Next chapter will bring back little cheeky Harry


	25. Chapter 25

Life with the twins was interesting, they seemed to do three things only; eat, sleep and cry. Harry was helping out the best that he could as a five year old by fetching and carrying, behaving the best he could and caring for the twins like a proper big brother. He was enjoying being a big brother now the babies were here and found that although Mummy and Daddy were constantly tired he was still important to them. He was getting to spend a lot more time at the Burrow with Mrs Weasley and the rest of the family. Mrs Weasley cooked with him and they spent the summer holidays out de-gnoming the garden and going on outings to parks and zoos and Arthur would take him to see muggle films and festivals.

Harry loved being at The Burrow, he liked that he could be a cheeky and mischievous 5 year old he never got to be before, he enjoyed caring for the twins but he liked being cheeky more. He was staying with the Weasley's for two weeks for his summer holiday, the twins were still a bit too small to go anywhere so when Harry found out the Weasley's were going camping he asked if he could go with them. After several in-depth conversations where his Daddy had told the Weasleys a trillion things they might need to know about Harry staying with them the Weasleys and Daddy both agreed that they would be okay looking after Harry he was dropped off at the Burrow.

The first week he was going to spend at the Burrow just to make sure he was okay with staying under the care of Molly and Arthur before they took him further away from his parents. Harry was in his element and he was soon causing chaos, Charlie was here too and they wasted no time in having some fun. When they first arrived through the floo Harry ran straight up to Mr Weasley for a hug and found himself swept up into the mans arms so the man could hold him easier. Harry and Charlie had already said their goodbyes to the rest of their family and their bags were already in the room they would be staying in.

It was Fred and Georges room and Harry was hoping to find some forgotten prank products there. After a quick lunch Harry left to explore the house, he checked floors for easily lift able slats and after an hour of searching he found it, the gold mine of Weasley products. There were hair dying sweets, aviatomobiles, antigravity hats and some other sweets which were without wrappers but suspected that one of them was a canary cream. He stashed these in his bag for later and took one of the flying toy cars in his pocket to play with downstairs.

Charlie was sat reading on the sofa, Mrs Weasley was knitting and Mr Weasley was no where to be seen. "Where's Uncle Arthur?" he asked. "Hello Harry, he's cleaning out the old shed if you want to go and help him or we could go to the pond." Mrs Weasley offered with a smile.

"Can we go to the pond later Aunty Molly?" Harry asked.

"Sure we will go after lunch for a swim, why don't you go and help Arthur, I'm sure he would appreciate the help sweetheart" she told him sweetly.

"Ok, you wanna come Charlie?" Harry asked.

Charlie shook his head preferring the quiet company of Molly Weasley to the energetic company of his younger brother and exhuberant uncle.

Harry made his way out into the Weasley shed in his combat shorts and green t shirt, Daddy always bought him green stuff…typical Slytherin.

"Hi Uncle Arthur, what ya doing?" Harry asked climbing onto the top of an old work table which was taller than he was and sitting on top of it to watch as his uncle went through a deep cardboard box.

"Hiya Harry, I'm sorting through some of my muggle stuff, need to make some space for some new objects I've got coming in, wanna help me?" Arthur asked excitedly knowing the Snape children grew up in a mostly muggle way, Severus said it helped them appreciate magic more if they had to grow up muggle.

Arthur held up a toaster before chucking it into the pile to dispose of, Harry wondered around picking up muggle toys here and there before jumping into Arthurs almost empty box and closing the flaps over himself giggling loudly, he was just the right size to fit inside the box without any problems and although the older part of his brain was telling him that this was massively childish but his five year old brain was over the moon and his imagination was working overtime, he was happy pretending that he was in a space rocket travelling to Mars and Uncle Arthurs tickling hands were alien tentacles trying to stop him reaching his destination. The game lasted until Harry eventually gave in to the alien tentacles and Uncle Arthur picked him up and pretended to eat him while he blew raspberries on his exposed belly.

After lunch-

Arthur and Molly walked with the boys down to the lake, it wasn't very deep so Harry was allowed to swim without arm bands with Charlie, Charlie was trying to play swim tag with Harry but Harry was too busy trying to splash his big brother, Harry dived under the water and swam to Charlie who was in the water yanking his swim shorts down and off before tossing them onto the side where Molly was sat with Arthur carefully watching the boys.

"HARRY" Charlie shouted and after spotting him beneath the water jumped on top of him pinning him down before pulling his shorts off to and chucking them out of the water. Harry spluttered when he finally arrived back above water and looked towards the Weasleys ready to protest when he and Charlie both realised the water they were in only reached their knees. Blushing both boys dove back into the water and splashed and wrestled with each other playfully. Eventually the brothers wore themselves out and were simply sat in the water. Mrs Weasley retreated back inside and Arthur looked at the two knackered boys before chucking them their swim shorts which they hastily tugged on before trudging out of the water and walking behind Mr Weasley back to the Burrow where they could shower before dinner.

Barely making it through dinner Arthur carried Charlie up to bed who had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the fire whilst Molly carried Harry who had fallen asleep on the downstairs toilet and after changing him into his night clothes they tucked the children in.

"Remember when ours were this small?" Molly asked Arthur while she stroked Harry's fringe from his forehead.

"Yea, I remember carrying the twins up to bed like this, I think the last child I carried up to bed was Harry Potter, when he fell asleep with Ron on the couch the first time he stayed here. I woke Ron up and sent him to bed but Harry was flat out, couldn't wake him up." Arthur remembered with a smile.

"I think it's time we went to bed too, we are no longer as young as we once were and I have a feeling these two are going to be quite the handful." Molly said taking her husband hand and after turning the light off and pulling the door to they left to get some rest of their own.


End file.
